She is the one
by nailpolish97
Summary: Mark/Dianna. They wanted a kid but couldn't have one cause of work so the decide to adopt.
1. Chapter 1: Finding the girls

**I Had the idea in my head and decide to spill it out on paper. Should be between 5 and 6 chapters long. I DON'T OWN GLEE, only Chloe, Mrs. Shay, Caroline and Alex.**

* * *

><p>Dianna and Mark pull up to Mrs. Shay's Foster Home for Kids in her black mini cooper. "Are we sure we want to do this?" "Yes Dianna, we have always wanted a kid together whether blood related or not."<p>

"You're right and that is why I love you" She reaches over and gives him a sweet yet hopeful kiss. They walk in hand in hand and come face to face with a little girl.

"Hello"

"Hi sweetie. What's your name?"

"My name is Chloe and I'm 6."

"Thanks" she said with a faint smile.

"Chloe come on. I need to go feed Alex before Mrs. Shay finds out I haven't yet!" "Coming."

"Who was that?" Dianna asked with a curious look on her face.

"Oh that's Caroline. She is 14. She is like my big sister. She is really nice and smart and pretty!"

"I hope we can meet her. Now go and don't keep her waiting." Mark said while looking down the hall.

"Okay. Bye!"

"She was sweet but, I really want to meet Caroline. You know we never discussed how old we wanted her to be. Maybe we should look at kids older that 10 or something."

"Your right Di, I think the older the better."

"Hello. May I help you to out?" They both turned around to Mrs. Shay standing there holding a baby who was smiling at them.

"Yeah. We were looking to adopt and the women at the agency said to come here and here we are" Dianna said with her wining smile.

"What kind of child are you looking for?" Right as she finished the sentence, the baby in her arms started to cry.

"Caroline, can you come here and take Alex while I do some business?"

"Be right down." they heard from upstairs.

"Um well we wanted a girl between the ages of 10 and 16 since our lives are pretty hectic with everything going on it the business world." Mark said as he looked around the house. She clearly didn't know who they were and that they were two actors on the TV show, Glee.

"What do you need Mrs. Shay?" A small but sweet voice came from behind. The two quickly turned around and came face to face with Caroline.  
>She had long and clean dirty blonde hair with a braid going a cross the top and the cutest and clearest blue eyes a girl could want.<br>_  
><em>"She is the one."<em>_ they both thought in their heads.

"Can you take Alex and feed him real quick while I help this couple out?"

"Sure. Hello. I am Caroline."

"Hi Caroline, how old are you?"

"I'm 14. Well actually I just turned 14. My birthday was last Friday!"

"Well happy late birthday Caroline." Mark said with a smile.

"Thanks. I better get going. Alex here is a hungry boy and I promised Chloe I would paint with her later."

"Okay. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too. Bye the way, I love your show. You to are my favorites."  
><em><br>_"She is defiantly the one"__ they both thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Big decision

**I don't own Glee sadly. Review would be great**

* * *

><p>Later that day,<p>

Mark and Dianna went back to set to talk over everything and discuss it with the cast. As soon as they pull into the gate, they are bombarded with Lea and Amber asking them question.

"Hold on guys. We will answer your questions in a second. We need to wait for everyone to be done working and then we will answer your questions."

"Fine." they both said. As Dianna and Mark were discussing everything.

"So I really like Caroline, She seems like a really nice girl who could use a family right now. I think she could be come "Daddy's little girl"

"Yeah me too. I really like Caroline and Chloe. I would hate to see them apart cause they both seamed really comfortable with each other."

Suddenly Mark stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to Dianna and said "Maybe we should take them both?" He got no answer. He pulled her to the side and looked at her and she smiled back.

"Do you really think we can handle two girls with everything going on right now?"

"Of course we can. Caroline is 14 so she can watch Chloe whenever we need her to since she is 14."  
>A huge smile grew on Dianna's face<br>"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh we are getting two new girls!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"So how are we going to break it to the cast? They only thought we were going to be come a family or three not four?"

"Well, we will tell them tonight after the last shot. Okay we really need to go to get our costumes on cause we are doing Born This Way soon."

"Alright by babe, see you later hot mama."

"Jerk" As she left him, he turned around and thought to him self" Wow, I'm going to be a father!" He couldn't help but punch the air in celebration.

That Night

Everyone was gathered in the choir room. Dianna and Mark stood at the front waiting to tell all the impatient people who are sitting on the edge of their seats the news. Dianna looked at Mark and he gave her a reassuring smile and she started to talk.

"So as you all know, Mark and I went to a foster home to look at kids we want to adopt. We came to a conclusion that we want a girl named Caroline who is 14 and...Chloe who is 6."

Jenna was the first to speak up" Wait two? I thought you only wanted one."

'Well we did but when we went to the home Chloe was attached to Caroline's side and we talked to them both and they aren't sisters but they have been at the house for the same amount of time since Chloe was a baby so they grew up being sisters and me and Mark could resist not getting them both."

Naya soon ran up to the couple and gave them the biggest bear huge you could imagine with tears in her eyes. Sooner or later everyone was hugging them and saying congrats and they can't wait to meet the girls.

Mark and Dianna both went back to her trailer and they looked at each other and Mark said to Dianna " I can't we are going to be parents."

"Me either" and with that they went to bed with huge smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3: Convo with the girls

**I don't own Glee. Only Caroline, Chloe, Mrs. Shay and Luke.**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the woke up knowing what the day will bring ahead of them. They were going to talk to Mrs. Shay about adopting Caroline and Chloe. But first they had to go to work and film. Thank god they were only going to be in the "tin shed" learning the new dance to "Don't Stop" So they both took a shower, ate breakfast and headed to work. Through out the day, they were pounded with questions from everyone.<p>

"So what do they look like?" Naya asked

"Well Caroline has dirty blonde hair and eyes like the ocean and she is 14. Chloe has strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes and she is 6. I swear, if I didn't know better I would think they are sisters but they aren't." Dianna answered.

"Awww I can't wait to meet them." Heather said.

"Yeah well we are going today to find out more information on them and what they like to do and stuff."

"Do you know what happened to their birth parents?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. Mrs. Shay said that Caroline's parents died in a car crash when she was 8 and Chloe's parents put her up for adoption when she was a baby but no one wanted her so they ended up in the house at the same time." Mark said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh my gosh that's terrible. I feel so bad for the girls. But now they are going to have a brand new family!" Amber said with a smile.

"Yeah well I hope so. We got to go guys. Time to go talk to them. Love you all and we will send you a picture of the girls if we can. Bye."

* * *

><p>Later that day.<p>

So Caroline, Chloe, Mark, Dianna, and Mrs. Shay are seated at a table looking at one another. Chloe has a red lollipop in her mouth and Caroline is blowing a bubble with her gum. Chloe was the one to break the ice.

"Can I have a grape lollipop after I finish this one?"

"Sure you can boo but you have to answer Mark and Dianna's questions first." Caroline said.

"So what do you girls like to do?" Mark asked.

"Well I like to play Barbies, sing and dance, and go to the park with Caroline and Luke."

"Chloe!"

"Who's Luke?" Dianna asked with a confused look on her face.

"Luke is her boyfriend! He is really nice and he bought me cotton candy at the fair once. It was really good."

"Oh. So how long have you to been together?"

"We have been together a year and a half. Even though his mom is on TV, he still goes to my school so, when he plays football, I cheer for him with my squad.

"You cheer?"

"Yeah. I have been cheering since I was 9 and I do gymnastics too. I also like to sing and dance and go to parties with my friends and Luke. Oh and I am the captain of my squad and soccer team."

"Wow, your one busy girl!" Mark said while laughing.

"Mhmh but I make it all work so I can be home and help Mrs. Shay with the other kids."

"You must be one amazing kid!"

"Thanks." she said while blushing slightly.

"So what do you guys like to do?" Chloe asked.

"Well I like to read, sing, and dance go for walks and being with my friends." Dianna said with a smile.

"And I like to go Disc golfing with my friends, singing and I like to watch birds."

"Wow you guys like a lot of things we do!" Caroline said. Right as she finished "Who Say's" by Selena Gomez blasted through the room. "Uhh that's my phone. I will be right back. It was nice talking to you. Come on Chloe. Lets go get you another lollipop after I talk to Luke. OK?"

"Kay. Bye Mark and Dianna. It was nice to meet you guys!" and with that Mark and Dianna were sitting there looking at Mrs. Shay and nodding.

"I will go get the adoption papers in order and you can tell the girls later if you would like. They aren't doing anything for the rest of the day."

"Thank you so much. We can't wait for them to be ours."


	4. Chapter 4: Friends are everything

**I Don't own Glee :( Only Caroline, Chloe and Luke. Btw, I know Kevin has a niece but i don't know how old she is so i guessed she was seven. Review would be the best. **

* * *

><p>That night before they went to bed, both Caroline and Chloe prayed to God that Mark and Dianna would become their new mommy and daddy and they would have a huge and loving family. Boy, they had no idea that their wish was about to come true.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the lot.<p>

Dianna knocked on Naya and Heather's trailer door. Knock three times then kick the door. That's their secret knock. She hears a "Come in" and walks right in to find both the girls and Lea watchingMonte Carloand making fun of Cory.

"You guys are so weird sometimes." Di said while jumping onto the bed.

"Yeah well we learned that from the best" Naya said while pointing at Cory on the screen.

"Sooo, how did everything go?" Lea said while reaching for a chip.

"Things went amazing. Gosh every time I see those girls, I fall more and more in love with them."

"What information did you find out?" Heather asked but not looking away from the screen.

"Well we learned a lot. Caroline has a boyfriend! They have been together for a year and a half. His name is Luke and apparently his mom works on TV but they never told me who she was. Caroline likes to sing, dance, go to parties, hanging with Luke, and cheerleading! She said she has been doing it since she was 9. Chloe likes to play Barbies, sing and dance, and hang out with Luke and Caroline."

"Wow. It seems like Caroline is a mini version of Quinn if I may say so myself." Lea said with a laugh.

"Did you tell the girls that you were on TV?" Naya asked.

"No we didn't. Caroline knows because she recognized us right away and said she loved the show but Chloe doesn't. I think we might tell her tomorrow though. "

"Ugh it's killing me. I want to meet them right now and just hug them to death. I hope they know what they are getting themselves into." Heather yelled with a small laugh.

"Same here but right now I think we should get some sleep because we all have a big day tomorrow." Lea said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the lot, Mark was talking to Cory, Chord and Kevin in Kevin's trailer.<p>

"Man, I am so excited to become a dad to probably the most amazing girls a guy could ask." Mark said while running a hand through his Mohawk.

"We are all so excited for you guys. You two couldn't be perfect for each other and deserve a change." Cory said while smiling at his best friend.

"I am going to spoil those girls rotten and you better like it Mark!" Kevin said while smirking.

"Thanks but I think Di and I are going to cover that area perfectly. You guys, Caroline has a boyfriend." Mark said.

"Ahh. He is going to be scared out of his mind when he meets us. Now I feel bad for Caroline." Chord said while laughing.

"What about Chloe? What is she like?" Kevin asked while drinking a soda.

"She is probably the cutest little six year old you will ever meet. Once you look into her hazel eyes, you can never say no. She is a normal six year old so she likes dolls and ponies and fairy tails." Mark said while drinking his water.

"Yeah I know how you feel because I have a seven year old niece who is all into American Girl dolls now." Kevin said while laughing.

"Great. Soon I will be in the land of dolls and magical ponies." Mark said with a smirk.

"I can't wait to meet these two girl. But I say we get some shut eye cause we have a promising day ahead of us." Chord said with a yawn.

"Alright dad whatever you say." Cory said sarcastically while walking out the door to Mark and his trailer.


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Riley

**I don't own glee sadly. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Im starting highschool so alot has been happening. I will try to update atleast once a week. Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p>*<em>Beep Beep*<em>

Caroline's alarm clock went off at 6:30. She got up took a shower, put her crisp and clean cheerleading uniform on, threw her hair up in a ponytail, put on a little make-up, and brushed her teeth. By 7:25 she was at the corner waiting for the bus while she talked to Luke on the phone.

"I'm not going to be at school today. My mom has an interview inNew York Cityand she is dragging me with her."

"That stinks. Does that mean you're not going to be at the game tonight?"

"No. I'm sorry that the amazing quarterback as myself can't be at the game to watch my smoking hot girlfriend be lifted to the top of the pyramid."

"You can be such a jerk sometimes you know that" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know. I got to go babe. Have a good day without me and send the Eagles some luck. Oh and tell Evan not to screw up the game since he will be taking my place. Love you."

"OK. Love you too and tell your mom that I say good luck with her interview."

"Bye."

"Bye." As she hung up the bus came and she walked on and went to her seat which was all the way in the back. She is supposed to be sitting next to Luke but since he isn't there, her best friend Riley is taking his place.

"Hey girl. What's wrong?"

"Luke called me and said he wasn't going to be at the game tonight since he is inNew Yorkwith his mom and I was going to tell him some news."

"Oh do tell. What is going on?"

"Well OK but you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Loud and clear now spill."

"OK well Chloe and I might be getting adopted."

"WHAT? OMG that's great news. What are their names? What do they do? How old are they?"

"Riley, calm down. Their names are Mark and Dianna, Mark looks about 27 28ish and Dianna looks about 25is. Oh and um well they kind of work on TV." Caroline said that last part a little softer than before.

"Wait they work on TV? What show are they on?"

"I will tell you if you promise me to not scream or tell a living soul. I don't want to be the new talk of the school. Kay?"

"K."

"TheyplayPuckandQuinnonGlee." She said really fast.

"THERE ON GL-"she was stopped with a hand to her mouth.

"I thought you weren't going to freak." Thankfully no one really saw her freak out.

"I'm sorry but I think you would freak too if you found out that your best friends new parents are from freaking Glee! That's huge news."

"Yeah well I don't really want to talk about it right now." And with that the rest of the bus ride was in silent.

School was fine that day. She aced her History midterm and handed in some extra credit. At the end of the day she was walking down the hallway about to go cheer for the game when she heard screaming coming from the outside. There were multiple screams and I sounded like excited screams. She just ignored it and kept on walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh a cliff hanger! Who could it be? Also I need suggestions on what celebrity should play Luke's mom. Thanks :) Please Review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Fight with Olivia

**I don't own glee. This is a long one and POV Caroline. Hurrican Irene is comeing Sunday and I live in New England so I don't know if i will have power to up-date. I will try though. Reviews would be great :) **

* * *

><p>The Eagles were wining 16-10. The new quarterback, Evan, was actually better than she thought he would be. When someone made a touchdown, the cheerleaders would do a "victory" dance which just consists of multiple back flips and high kicks. A couple of times she would look out into the crowd but never saw anything un-usual. It was now half time so they made their way out to the middle of the field for the half time show. They were doing a complicated routine to Cascada's "Every time we touch" to practice for regional. Half way through while being thrown up in the air, Caroline noticed a familiar face in the crowd. There he was. Mark was sitting in the crowd with Dianna on his side. They were with someone else but she couldn't make out who they were. They both seemed amazed at the routine. The feeling of hands catching her brought her back from her thought. She finished the routine but not as with much energy that she started with. By the time they were done she realized that they were there to see HER, not to watch the game.<p>

It turned out that she wasn't the only person who noticed their appearance. While she was walking back she heard people talking.

"OMG! Did you see who was in the audience?"

"We just performed in front of TV stars."

"Mark is so hot and Dianna is really pretty too."

"Why are they here? I mean we are just a normal high school in California."

She was concentrating so hard on everyone else talking; she didn't even notice Riley trying to talk to her.

"Caroline, Caaarrrooolllliiinnneee, earth to Caroline!"

"Sorry Riley. Hey did you see who was in the audience?"

"Yeah, Mark and Dianna right?"

"Mhmhmh. But do you know who they were with?"

"Yeah. I think it was the girl who play Santana and the other girl who plays Brittany."

*_Holy Crap! Heather Morris just watched me dance. I can't believe my idol and role-model just watched me cheer! Ahhhh. Caroline keep your cool. Just don't think about it.*_No one new, not even Chloe, that Heather Morris was her role-model and someone she looked up too. She knew almost everything about this woman. How she toward with Beyonce, performed on the VMA's, and that she is also on Glee. All of a sudden she felt a slap on her arm.

"What the heck?"

"Sorry, you were spacing out and I am trying to talk to you. What has gotten in to you?"

"I'm sorry but I am just going through a lot right now with everything. I promise I will try and listen to you more."

"Okay well I was coming over to ask you if you wanted to come with me and my family and go get some ice cream since Luke isn't here and he usually takes you home but, it looks like you have other plans considering you future parents are here with two other stars also. Good luck but I got to go. Text me how everything works out later! Love you."

"Will do and love you too. Bye."

As she turned around she was surrounded by all her fellow cheerleaders. Olivia, one of the many co-captains asked her "Do you know why four stars from Glee are here to watch us cheer. The expression on your face tells me that you know something." She was getting glares from everyone now.

"I don't have anything to do with them being here. Maybe they wanted to see some real and amazing cheerleaders do their thing to get some tips on how to act. Plus even if I did know anything I wouldn't tell you guys." She knew she was lying but she didn't really want to cause a scene and plus she was really tired and wanted to go home and get some sleep. AS the cheerleaders were walking away, she hears "So this must be the famous Caroline I have been hearing about for the last week." Naya Rivera said from behind her. Before she turned around she saw ALL of the cheerleaders turn around and look at Caroline and then look at the four people behind her. "You lied to us Caroline. What a nice person you are to lie right to our faces about something like this." Olivia said with a mean tone in her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT OLIVIA. I am sick and tired of you giving me an attitude about everything I do and say. I'm sorry that I lied to y'all but if you don't remember, I live in a foster home. I don't have two people in my life to call Mom and Dad like the rest of you. I lied to you because I really don't want to cause a scene right now but it looks like I'm going to anyway. Mark, Dianna, Naya, and Heather have yes recently come into my life and Mark and Dianna have been thinking about adopting me and my sister Chloe. IF they do adopt me, I expect y'all to treat my with the same respect that any cheerleader would treat there captain. Remember, I can kick any of you off in a second and I plan on doing it if I see a change in respect towards me because of my new parents. Now go take a shower and we are going to have a practice right before school tomorrow at 7:00 sharp and if you aren't there then you're off. Bring your sneakers cause we will be running and yes I will be running with you guys so it's not going to be a punishment. Wipe those looks off your face and go home and get some sleep."

With that she watched everyone leave while mumbling "sorry" and once everyone was out she turned around to see an amazed Naya, proud Mark, shocked Dianna, and confused Heather.

"I'm sorry about you guys having to see that but can we maybe go back to your place Dianna and talk because I really just need to sit down.

"Whatever you want sweetie. Can Naya and Heather come too? They really want to get to know you better form what we have told them and hat they just saw.

"Sure." They walked to Dianna's car and all piled in. Dianna driving, Mark in the passenger seat and Caroline in the middle with Naya to her left and Heather to her right. As soon as they pulled out Caroline was fast asleep with her head on Naya's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: Car ride

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time! My town got hit pretty bad from Irene and i had no power for a whole week :( I am also starting highschool which means i will have homework which always comes first. Maybe i will have something tomorrow if i get at least 2 more reviews. I know i haven't had alot of Chloe so far but i am working on it. Next chapter will be the guys conversation and Chole spending some time with Mark and Di. 3**

* * *

><p>The car ride was in complete silence. Heather was the first to break the ice.<p>

"What just happened? I mean one minute she was cheering with a smile on her face and then next thing I know is that she was yelling at her squad."

"I have no idea Hemo. I think we are all just confused as you are. All I know is that, I am one proud almost parent. We just have to sign the papers tomorrow night and then the girls are officially part of the Salling family." Mark said with a smile.

"I am so happy for you guys. We are all here for you and if you ever need someone to watch them or want some alone time, me and Heather are always free." Naya said while looking down at the girl who is sleeping with her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. We might just take you guys up on that offer." Dianna said while winking at Mark.

"So what are the girl's room like? Are they sharing or does you house have enough room?"

"Yeah. They each are going to have there own room. Caroline's walls are going to be a purple and white polka-dots and Chloe has a pink and black flowers." Di said.

"Aww I want to see them. Are they like done yet? I know things have been a little stressful since you guys got married."

Mark and Dianna had gotten married in January right after Naya's birthday. It was just a small little ceremony with close friends and family. Since then, they had moved into a house not far away from where they work. Its a three story house with 4 bedrooms, a pool, a den, and a huge backyard. Perfect for parties. They had moved in a month ago but with everything between finishing the season, all the awards shows, Dianna's new movie tour, they still have packed up boxes in their house.

"It has been but when my brother came down last week, he painted the rooms for us. All we have to do is go furniture shopping with them." Dianna said.

Right as she finished, Bruno Mar's "Grenade" came blaring through the car. It turned out to be Caroline's phone. Caroline took her head off Naya's shoulder and looked around, having all the memories coming back to her. All of a sudden she realized her phone was ringing.

"Hi babe" she said with a yawn.

"Hey hot stuff. What's up?"

"Nothing. In the car. We won 17-15. It was a close game. I'm so tired! I had another fight with Liv tonight. I swear the only thing that comes out of her mouth is something horrible and usually it towards me but most of the time I don't give a shit and walk away but I actually felt good."

"I'm proud of you babe. NYC is really cool!"

"That's great. I missed not seeing you today. How's mama P?"

"My mother is good thank you very much. She says hello."

"I still haven't seen Black Swan yet! Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. That just mean we have one more movie to watch together."

"OK well I have tog go. I love you a lot and I miss you. Call me tomorrow or something. Tell you dad I say hi and give our baby a kiss for his mama kay?"

"Will do. I think he misses you cause he has been crying a lot and he never cries. Love you too. Bye babe."

"Bye." As she hung up she let out a big yawn.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty has decided to wake up." Naya said with a smirk.

"Mhmhm. Oh sorry about that." Pointing to the smudged mascara and face paint on her shoulder.

"Its alright. I don't think we have had an introduction yet. Hi I'm Naya and that's Heather."

"I know who you are. My best friend Jason is like in love with Glee but he ships Blaine and Kurt. I like Tina and Mike Chang together."

"Haha that's funny. Hey Di when are we going to be at your place?"

"Soon. Oh and Caroline, there might be some paparazzi so just stay close to me and Mark will take care of them."

"Okay. I'm used to them. I am with Luke a lot and his mom is Natalie Portman so they are always following her and stuff."

"That's so cool!" Heather said.

"Yeah, it has its ups and downs." Caroline said with another yawn.

"Well were here. Car, stay close to me an don't look at the cameras."

"Aright." As soon as they stepped out of the car, they were attacked with camera flashes. "Dianna! Who is that girl? What's her name?" "Mark! Do you and Dianna have a secret child?" "Can you tell us anything about season three?"

"Can everybody please step back and give us some space. Please leave me and my family and friends alone. Come one girls." With that they reached the door to their house and went inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Day with Chloe

**This is a long chapter but i hope it makes up for the long period of time i haven't updated. I was watching Keeping Up With the Kardashian's while writing this. Reviews please :) **

* * *

><p>"Wow! You have a pretty house!" Caroline said while looking up at the beautiful chandelier in the entry way.<p>

"Thanks. Soon it will be better. Want to know why?" Dianna said while raising her eyebrow. "Cause soon this is going to be Chloe and your house!"

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Caroline practically screamed while almost knocking over Dianna with a huge hug. They stayed like that for about a minute but while they were hugging, Dianna felt her shirt getting wet and looked down and found Caroline crying.

"What's the matter C?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've never really had a family like this. Well, I did but I felt like they didn't really love me. Now I'm going to have a whole new family. These are happy tears. Trust me." She said with a little laugh at the end.

"Your sure right about the loving part. Mark and I have never stopped loving you since the moment we laid eyes on you and Chloe. You're also going to have many aunts and uncles otherwise known as the cast but that's all right. They are so excited to meet you two and welcome you into our crazy lives." At this point Dianna also had tears in her eyes and some were rolling down her cheek.

"Well, I think Chloe and I are ready for the challenge. I love you mom." She said with one more hug.

"I love you too baby girl. How about we go sit down on the couch and you can tell Naya and Heather all about your self." Dianna said while kissing the top of Caroline's head.

"So, what do you want to know about me?" Caroline said while cracking open a root beer and taking a sip.

"I don't mean to be to straight forward but, who is Luke and why does he have your baby?" Naya said with the air-quotes.

"Luke Portman is my boyfriend. We have been friends since we were about five. My birth dad um well he built the sets for movies and one of the movies he built for was, _Closer,_ a Natalie Portman movie so we met there. It just happened that we went to the same elementary school. After my parents died, his mom kind of became a second mom to me and when we began middle school, we both started to develop feelings for each other and he finally asked me out in the middle of 7th grade and we have been together ever since. And our "baby" is our dog. Her name is Sophia and she is a golden lab and his mom got it for us on our anniversary. But she lives with him since Mrs. Shay is allergic to dogs." Caroline said while chugging the rest of her soda.

"Awwwww! That is so cute. What sports do you like?" Heather asked while sinking farther into the couch.

"Well, as you can see, I like cheerleading and soccer. Oh and I dance and do gymnastics 3 times a week. By the way, where is the bathroom? This cheerleading uniform is kind of starting to smell. Don't worry; I have extra clothes in y bag."

"It's the third door down when you go into the hall." Mark answered.

"Thanks dad." After they heard the door shut, Mark started to talk.

"Holy crap she called me dad. She called me dad Di!" Mark said with a grin from ear to ear.

"I know. She called me mom earlier when we first got to the house. She kind of broke down in front of me. She said that she had never had a real family like this who loved her. She told me that her parents didn't really love her." By then Dianna had started to cry again. "I just don't want her to have the same feeling with us." Dianna had been talking so loud that they didn't even hear Caroline come back.

"Don't worry. You won't ever need to worry that I don't think you guys love me because I know that for a fact. I mean, I just met Naya freaking Rivera and Heather freaking Morris and I already know that they love me."

"You got that right girl. Ever since Di and Mark said they were going to add you to their family, I knew that I would love you no matter what you looked like." Caroline ran over to Naya and Heather and gave them each a crushing hug. "So, who are your favorite actress and actor?" Heather asked.

"I really like Shay Mitchell from Pretty Little Liars and I love Channing Tatum. And I like Anne Hathaway, Jennifer Lopez, and Natalie Portman. The Princess Diaries are mine and Chloe's favorite movies."

"I love those movies! I actually know Shay! Maybe I can see if she is in town and you could meet her?" Naya said with a smile.

"You guys are going to make me faint! Could you really do that? Oh my gosh that would be amazing. Please don't make me cry again." Caroline said.

While Mark was pulling her onto his lap he said," We can't promise you that but we will try."

Realizing what time it was, Dianna said," Car, it's getting pretty late. I think we are going to take you back now. One more quick question. We are thinking about hanging out with Chloe tomorrow and we were wondering what she might want to do?"

Standing up Caroline said," Well, I think she would want to go to the park or like maybe the zoo. I don't know but that's all I can really think of. Just knowing that she will be with you guys will be fine with her."

"We will take that into consideration."

"Okay. By Naya, Heather. It was nice meeting you. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other." Caroline said while giving them both a hug and a kiss on the check.

"By Caroline!" They said in unison.

"Come on. Lets you get back you little cheerleader." Mark said with a smirk.

"Kay."

* * *

><p>The next morning Dianna woke up first and took a shower and got ready for the day. By the time she was done, Mark was still asleep. She walked over and jumped on the bed."Markkkkkkkk! Get uppppp." She purred in his ear. He rolled over but in the process grabbed Dianna with him.<p>

"Can't I have 5 minutes to spend with my wife? Pleassseee." He said in between kisses.

"No. You need to get up. We are taking Chloe to the zoo today. Remember?"

"Yes, I do babe. I would never forget. I'm getting up if I get one more kiss."

"Fine." She kissed hum but it became a much deeper kiss then she intended. After about a minute, they needed to breathe so she went downstairs to get some food while he took a shower and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Mark, Dianna, and Chloe were walking through the zoo having a great day. Mark was holding Chloe with one arm and holding Dianna's hand with the other. They were looking at the monkeys when all of a sudden Chloe buried her head in Mark's neck. She said,"Oh my gosh! It's Kourtney Kardashian and Mason." Mark and Dianna look over and see Kourtney, Mason and Scott looking at the gorillas.<p>

"Let's go say hi!" Mark said.

"Okay. Caroline is going to be so mad when I tell her that I met them. Their show is her favorite." Chloe said with a small giggle.

"Hey guys." Dianna said when they got over there.

"Hi Dianna! Hi Mark." Kourtney said while giving both of them a hug.

"Hey man." Scott said while shaking Mark's hand.

"And who is this little cutie?"

"Hi. I'm Chloe. You're very pretty."

"Thank you. Hello Chloe. My name is Kourtney. This is Scott and this is Mason. So how are you guys doing?"

"We are doing great. We are actually in the process of adopting Chloe here and her older sister Caroline. They should be ours by tomorrow!"

"Congrats guys. You guys are going to make great parents. How old is Caroline?"

"She is 14 and Chloe is 7. Caroline is actually a very big fan of your show. She likes Kendall and Kylie."

"Most teenagers her age like them too. Well, we got to get going and get Mason down for a nap. It was great seeing you guys and nice meeting you Chloe. Bye guys."

"Bye!" They all said in unison as they headed to the elephants. "That was so cool. I have never really met famous people before other then you two."

"Well, you're going to be meeting a lot more famous people. Who is your favorite celebrity?"

"Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez." Chloe said with a small smile.

"Oh so you have the Bieber Fever or what ever it's called?" Mark said while tickling her.

"Maybe. Can we go get some lunch?"

"What ever you want sweetie. Is there somewhere you want to go?

"I don't know. Where ever you want to go is fine."

"Alright. Do you like hamburgers?"

"Duh. That's like asking me if I love you guys. The answer is yes. Can we listen to the radio?" Dianna's eyes got watery at that sentence. She quickly brushed it off and looked at Mark who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure." For the rest of the car ride they all sang softly to what ever song was on the radio at the time. After they finished eating they went back home. While they were walking from the place to their car, they were attacked once again by the paparazzi. Dianna immediately picked up Chloe and kept her safe. Mark on the other hand became furious and told them all to back off or he will hurt them. When they got back to the car, Chloe was very shaken up. Dianna had to explain to her that since her mommy and daddy are famous those mean people want pictures of them and now they want pictures of her and Caroline. She understood and within minutes of getting on the highway, she was sound asleep. When they got to the foster home, Mark carried her in and put her in bed and went downstairs. They were about to sign the papers that would change their lives forever.


	9. Chapter 9: I love you

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Next chapter will have the girls coming home and meeting the cast. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Mark, Dianna and Mrs. Shay were sitting in the kitchen talking. Mark had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder. They could hear Pretty Little Liars on the TV in the other room.<p>

"So you are positive you would like Caroline and Chloe?"

"Yes. One hundred percent certain."

"Alright. Sign right here and right here and the girls are yours." Dianna and Mark signed were they were supposed to in nice neat cursive. They were now parents. They were responsible for not themselves anymore but two other people. It felt good. As Dianna was about to say thank you, they heard a scream come from the other room. Caroline came running in to the kitchen with a smile.

"Sorry! It's just that Caleb came back to see Hanna after he left her and they are together again. Oh! Hi mom. Hi dad." She came over and gave each them a hug and went back to watch her show.

"So you can take them home tonight or tomorrow but, take your time. There is no need to rush. It's not like they are going anywhere." Dianna looked at Mark and it was like they were taking to each other with their eyes. Finally she looked at Mrs. Shay and said, "I think we will come get them tomorrow since Chloe is already sleeping and Caroline is watching her show."

"That is perfectly fine. I will tell Caroline to pack up her stuff before she goes to bed. Do you guys work tomorrow since its Saturday?"

"Well we do but we took the day off but we might swing them by to let them meet the cast." Mark said while shaking Mrs. Shay's hand.

"You don't need to tell me. They are your girls now remember."

"Oh yes. We remember. We're gonna head out now since we have a big day tomorrow. They both gave Mrs. Shay a hug and were on their way home.

* * *

><p>When they got home Dianna turned around and gave Mark a long passionate kiss. After about five minutes, Mark looked up and hugged his wife. "Tomorrow, we are gonna have the most amazing girls in our life. We are gonna be the family you and I always wanted. I love you, you know that?"<p>

With one last kiss, Dianna said, "I love you too. I am going to go change and then I saw we watch The Hangover because I'm in the mood for a comedy."

"Yes! You know I love that movie. I will go get the snacks."

Dianna whipped out her phone and called Lea immediately.

"Hello?"

"Lee, we signed the papers tonight!"

"That's great Di. They are gonna have some much fun living with you two. When are we gonna meet them?"

"We are picking them up tomorrow then coming home and maybe later we will swing by and they can meet everyone. I am so thankful Ryan has been so understanding with this whole process."

"I think we are all happy too."

At this point Dianna was forming tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Lee for being there for me. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. I have to go. Mark and I are gonna go watch The Hangover.

"It's nothing. I love you too girl. Can't wait to meet my little nieces tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." Dianna walked back into the living room to find Mark putting in the DVD and hitting play.

"Hey babe. Who were you talking to?"

"Lea. Just wanted to tell her that we signed the papers tonight and the girls are ours. They all want to meet them tomorrow. I just don't want the girls to feel overwhelmed. Am I gonna be a horrible mom?" Dianna said while collapsing on the couch in tears. Mark walked over and pulled Di onto his lap.

"Babe, look at me. The girls are not going to feel overwhelmed. They are going to be excited. They are gonna look up to you and love you and say you are the best mom in the world. You and the girls are gonna go shopping and get your nails done all the time and they are gonna be so great full to have such an amazing mother in their lives." Mark said while brushing the tears from under her eyes with his thumb.

"Who knew Mark Salling had such a soft side. I like it though. Thank you. I needed to hear all that. You are gonna be a great dad too. I can see Caroline liking Disc Gold. Next time you go you should take her."

"That would be so much fun! I say we watch the movie because it is just getting good." Within ten minutes, Dianna was asleep with her head in Mark's lap. He picked her up and laid her down in their bed, gave her a light kiss on the lips and went back to finish the movie.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome home girls

**Here is the next chapter. Im sorry that the girls didn't meet the cast in this chapter. Next chapter will be all about it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dianna and Mark left their apartment around 9:45 and headed to go pick up their new daughters. They were walking up the path to the house. Dianna squeezed Mark's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mark knocked on the door and was greeted by Chloe who immediately jumped into Marks arm.<p>

While laying her head on his shoulder, Chloe mumbled, "Morning daddy. Hi mommy."

"Hey baby. Ready to go home?" Mark said with kiss on her head.

"More than you will ever know. Let me go get Caroline." She hoped out of his arms and ran off up the stairs. Dianna walked inside and found Mrs. Shay. While the girls were talking. Mark was just standing there looking around. He was zoning out so much he didn't realize that Caroline was now in the room. He walked over and put his huge arm around her small shoulder.

"Hey my little cheerleader. You ready to go home?"

"Hi dad and I am more than excited to leave this place. I mean, this isn't a bad place its just that I have you know never really had a mom and a dad in my life. Now I get the best ones ever." She said with a smirk. Both Caroline and Chloe said goodbye to Mrs. Shay and all of the other kids that lived there. The girls looked back at the house they have lived in for so long. Now, they are gonna have a mom and a dad who love them and a big house. The drive back to the house was quiet except for the radio that was on softly. When they pulled up the driveway, Chloe looked outside her window and saw a huge house with a big yard and a pool. They walked into the front door and were immediately greeted by their two dogs, Johnny and Hank. Caroline picked up johnny and he licked her face. Chloe dropped everything and ran to Hank. He started to like her face.

"Well, I think they like the dogs." Dianna whispered to Mark. "Hey girls. Wanna go see your new rooms?"

"Yeah!" They both said. They all walked up the stairs to the middle floor which had all four bedrooms, one was an office, and 2 bathrooms. Mark took Chloe into her room while Dianna toke Caroline to hers. As soon as Chloe saw her room, she got onto the bed and started to jump. Mark smiled and walked over to his daughter.

"So I am taking you like your room." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I love my new room! It's so pretty. Can we go see Caroline's room now?"

"Sure we can."

Meanwhile...

Dianna opened the door to Caroline's room. Her first reaction was to hug her mother and tell her thank you so that is exactly what she did.

"This room is so me. You guys hit it right on the bulls-eye."

"I am so happy you like it. You uncle Jason painted it. He is my brother but he lives in New York. We don't see him a lot but maybe that will change now since he has two nieces."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot that I was getting grandparents too! Do you think they are gonna like me?"

"I think they are gonna love you. My parents live in San Diego but your father's live in Texas but I'm sure they are gonna fly out here sometime next week or so to meet you guys."

"Well, I will be looking forward to that day. Can we go see Chloe's room?

"Lets go." They all walked out into the hallway at the same time. Caroline came over and picked up Chloe. In her ear she whispered, "We have a mom and dad now Chloe. You don't need to worry about people not loving you because we have so many people now."

"I know. My room is so cool! My walls are pink and I got black flowers! My bed is so comfy. I already jumped on it."

"Of course you did. My walls are purple and white polka dots. My bed is so big! Guess what! Mommy was telling me that we have a real uncle and two new sets of grandparents! Isn't that cool?"

"So cool. Hey mommy?"

"What baby girl?"

"Do you guys have any food? My tummy is growling like a bear right now."

"What do you want?"

"Hmm. Do you guys have Coco Puffs?"

"What house doesn't have Coco Puffs? Yes, we have some. Come on my little peanut and we will get you some food." Mark said while scooping Chloe up and carrying her to the kitchen.

They were all sitting at the island in the kitchen eating their lunch. Chloe had her cereal, Dianna and Caroline had a salad, while Mark was just snacking on some chips.

"So what do your girls say about heading over to see where daddy and I work and meet all of our friends?"

"Is Finn gonna be there? Monte Carlo is like my favorite movie. I think he is kinda cute." Chloe said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Yes, Finn is gonna be there. Sweetie his name is Cory though. Finn is the character he plays. You should call him frankenteen though. It really annoys him."

"Kay mommy. Can we go when I finish my cereal? Drinking the left over milk is my favorite part." She said with a giggle.

"Whenever you are ready we can leave. So you girls see that pool out there. You can use it anytime you want. You just have to make sure that daddy or I am watching you swim."

"I have always wanted a pool. I am so good at diving. I can do a backflip twist." Caroline said while putting her plate in the sink and finishing her glass of juice.

"Can't wait to see it." Mark said while putting the bag of chips away. Dianna and Chloe finished their food and put their plates into the sink. Chloe and Caroline went to go watch some TV while Dianna and Mark got ready to go see everyone. When they came downstairs they found Glee on the TV. They were watching the scene where Quinn and Puck got into the food fight in the cooking room.

"That looks so much fun!" Chloe said while petting Hank who was asleep next to her on the couch.

"It was a lot of fun. Come on girls. There is a whole lot of people who want to meet the new addition to the cast." They all got into the car and drove to Paramount Studios.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the cast

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>They pull into Paramount and see that Lea's, Kevin's, Harry's, and Cory's cars are there. As soon as they stop the car, Chloe jumps out and takes in her surroundings. She walked over to her dad and hugged him tightly almost as if she was scared. "What's the matter Chloe?"<p>

"Nothing. I just love you a lot."

"I bet I love you more. Come on. I think I see Ms. Lea over there." Lea was over sitting in her chair reading the script for the day. She looks over her shoulder and sees Di, Mark, Caroline, and Chloe walk over. She shrieks and runs over to them. She hugged Dianna and said, "Your family is beautiful Di."

"Thanks Lea. So this is Caroline and this is Chloe." She said while pointing to the girls.

"Hi Caroline. Hi Chloe. It's so great to meet you guys. I've heard many great thing about the two of you. Welcome to the family." Lea said while giving each the girls a tight hug. They both eagerly gave the same hug back.

"Thanks." Caroline was a bit taller than Lea so she had to look down slightly to talk to her.

"You're really pretty!" Chloe said while jumping into Lea's arms and laying her head down on her shoulder. Lea looked up at Mark with a her famous smile. "Thank you Chloe. You're really cute yourself." She said while tickling Chloe. Chloe was laughing so hard she almost had tears rolling down her eyes.

"All right Lea. We are gonna go see everyone else. Do you know if Ryan is here?" Dianna said while taking Chloe into her own arms.

"Yeah. He is in the Tin Shed talking to Zach the last time I saw him." With one last hug to all of them she said, " Bye Caroline and Chloe. I think we are gonna become great friends." As they were walking to the dance studio, Caroline didn't let go of her fathers hand. She looked up at her dad and asked him, "Is she always that happy?"

"Yeah. That's Lea Michele for you. You somewhat get used to it though."

Bye the time they got to the building Mark told the girls, " This is where we go to learn all the dances. Inside you might meet Zach and Brooke. They teach us all the dances and make sure we do them perfect." As soon as they enter the room, Caroline's mouth drops. "I would do anything to dance in this kind of room. This is so cool. And I'm guessing that is Zach and Brooke." She said while pointing over and closing her jaw. "Yup those are them. Maybe they would let you do something if you ask them. Hi guys. Mark and I would like you two to meet Caroline and Chloe."

"Hi girls. Its nice to meet you two. Do any of you guys dance?"

"Well, I cheer and dance. Can I try something really quick? The studio where I dance is really small so I can't really do any flips and stuff." Caroline said

"Yeah! Go right along." Caroline walked over to one side and took off her shoes. She looked across the room then back at her parents and then to Brook and Zach. When she was ready she turned around and started to flip. She did three back flips, a round off and landed with a smile and her arms above her head. "Wow. That was so cool." Dianna said. Caroline ran over and hugged her mom and whispered, "Thanks mom." Dianna kissed the top of her head and said, "Hey Zach, have you seen Ryan any where?"

"Yeah. We just talked to him. He is in his trailer."

"Thanks. Come on girls. You're going to go meet our boss." They walked out of the building. Caroline was on Mark's back. She was really light for a 14 year old girl. Chloe was skipping next to Di while holding her hand. As they turn the corner, they ran right into Cory, Harry, and Kevin eating food and talking. "Hey guys! I want you all to meet Caroline and Chloe. Girls, this is Cory, Harry and Kevin." Chloe tugged on Dianna's pants. "What is it baby girl?" Chloe motioned with her fingers to bend down to her level. She whispered in her ear, "Why is he in a wheel chair?"

"Because his character, Artie, is in a wheelchair."

"Ohhhh. Okay." Chloe still didn't get it so she walked over to Kevin and sat in his lap. "Can you walk?"

"Yes I can walk silly girl. Wanna see?"

"Sure." He threw Chloe over his shoulder and started to run around set with her. While the two of them were playing, Caroline was talking to Cory and Harry.

"So who are your favorites?" Harry asked while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I like you and Tina. But Santana and Brittney are my favorites. Its kind of hard to choose since you are all amazing."

"Thanks. I like my self too." Harry whispered that last part which made Caroline giggle. She walked over and started to whisper in his ear and giggle. What Harry didn't see is her hand going inside the bag of chips and taking a handful. "Hay! Those are my chips missy." "Well, not for long." Caroline grabbed the whole bag and started to run, Harry chasing close on her tale. Cory walked over to Di and Mark. He hugged Dianna and said, "You're girls seem amazing. You guys did the right thing."

"Thanks frankenteen. Means a lot." The three of them were talking for a little while. After about five minutes, Chloe came skipping back with a lollipop in her mouth and Kevin drinking out of a water bottle. "She is some little kid." "Tell me about it." Mark said with a smirk. He turns around and sees Naya, Heather, Harry, and Caroline walking towards them. "Hey guys." Naya said while holding pinkies with Heather. "Hey." They got in unison. Naya crouched down to Chloe level and stuck her hand out. "Hi there. I'm Naya and this is Heather." Chloe shook her hand. "Tu es" bonita."

" You know Spanish?" Naya said while looking up at Di. She just simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Caroline taught it to me." Chloe said while giving Naya and Heather each a hug.

"Come on girls. We were just on our way to go see Ryan. Bye guys. We will come see you guys later." As they were walking to Ryan's trailer, Mark asked the girls, "You guys having fun today?

"This is the best day ever daddy. Your friends are so nice! Kevin is my favorite."

"Yeah Dad! I agree with Chloe but I like all of them." They had arrived at Ryan's trailer and knocked on the door. When they entered they found Ryan, Brad, and Ian, sitting at a table talking. All three men looked up and saw the family standing there. "Hey guys. What's up?" Brad asked.

"Well, we wanted you guys to meet Caroline and Chloe." The girls waved a small hand at the men in front of them. Ryan walked over and shook the girls hands. "Its very nice to meet you girls. How do you guys like the place?"

"I love it here. I wish I didn't have to go to school everyday cause I would do anything to be hear 24/7." Caroline said.

"We have a lot of fun here. Welcome to the cast girls." Ian said.

"Thanks guys. Well, we just wanted to introduce our amazing girls to you. We will see you guys tomorrow. Bye" Dianna said as they were walking out to door. "Guess where we are going now?

"Where?" Caroline said.

"We are going to go meet Amber, Jenna, Chris, and Darren for dinner. Then we can go home and watch a movie!"

"Can we watch Camp Rock 2 when we get home? Pleaseeeeeee mommy?" Chloe said while hugging her mother tightly.

"Does it have Justin Bieber in it?" Mark said while picking her up.

"No silly. The Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato!" Chloe said with hitting her hands on Marks cheeks. And with that, they all got into Marks car and meet up with the rest of the cast who the girls hadn't met yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are great :) <strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Disc Golf and a Surprise

**Here is the next chapter. I would like to thank Alybear for all of you reviews. They mean a lot! **

* * *

><p>After dinner, they went home and watched the movie. About half way through the movie, both Chloe and Caroline were asleep on each of their parent's laps. Mark carried Caroline up to her room and Dianna carried Chloe to hers. They both kissed their heads and made their way to their own bed room. Mark walked over and put his arms around Di's waist and whispered, "Well, I think they love the cast." He started to kiss her shoulders, up her neck and eventually found her lips. He picked her up bridal style and carried her across the room. He threw her and she landed with a thud onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and started to pepper her face with kisses. Things were getting very heated. They wouldn't go all the way because they didn't want to risk getting caught by the girls. Mark started to kiss her neck. Right on the pulse because he knew it would drive her crazy. All of a sudden, Dianna heard "Mommy? Mommy where are you?"<p>

"Mark, stop! I think Chloe is up. I will be right back." She pushed him off and walked out of the room to find Chloe standing in the hallway, holding her stuff lamb, and crying. Dianna walked over and picked her up.

"What's the matter baby girl?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Come on. Let's go get you some water." Dianna walked downstairs into the kitchen and put some water into a cup and gave it to Chloe. As Chloe was drinking her drink, Dianna out her hair up into a ponytail. She smiled when she saw how cute Chloe was.

"Feeling better?"

"Mhmh. Thanks mommy. You the best. Can I sleep in your bed tonight with you and daddy?"

"Sure baby girl. But we have to be quiet because daddy is sleeping." Dianna walked into her room with Chloe in her arms and placed her down next to her father and crawled into bed with the two of them. Mark sensed Chloe was there so he put his arm on her back and held her tight.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dianna woke up first and turned so she was lying on her side facing Mark and Chloe. Chloe was sprawled out on Mark's chest and he had his arms resting on her back. Dianna smiled to herself and went to go take a shower. After she got out of the shower, she walked out of the bathroom and found the bed empty. She walked over to her closet and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a cute top, dried her hair and walked downstairs to find Mark and the girls making pancakes and bacon. Giving each girl a kiss on the head and Mark on the lips, earning a ewwww from Chloe, she took a piece of bacon and sat down.<p>

"Chloe, are you feeling any better?" Chloe looked up from her pancake and gave her mother a tooth less grin. "Yeah."

"Hey Dad, can me and you go disc golfing today? You are like always talking about it and I'm somewhat good at tossing a Frisbee." Caroline said while putting her plate in the sink and jumping up onto the counters.

"Only if you wanna get beat by your old man." Caroline laughed and hoped of the counter."Challenge accepted. I will be right back." While she was walking away she started to sing "Anything you can do I can do better" and made sure it was loud enough for him to hear. Chloe looked up at her mom with some puppy dog eyes.

"Mommy. Can we do sometin today?"

"Well, do you wanna go swimming later?"

"Ya! Can Hank and Johnny swim with me?"

"No silly! Dogs don't swim."

"Ohh. Well can they watch me swim?"

"Sure." Caroline cam bouncing downstairs in some shorts, tank-top and flip-flops with her hair in two french braids.

"Oh mom. I forgot to tell you. The cheerleaders are having a sleepover tomorrow at Olivia's so I won't be here tomorrow afternoon cause right after practice I am going to her house."

"Alright. Have fun. Just text me when you need to be picked up. I'm not sure who will be getting you. It would either be your dad, Lea, or I." Doing what Michele from Full House, Caroline said "You got it dude! Are you ready dad?"

"Yup." Mark grabbed his keys, kissed Di and Chloe goodbye and got into his truck and drove to one of his favorite places to go. Caroline turned on the radio and Super Bass just started so she started to rap to it softly to herself. After that song was over, they had arrived.

"Oh my gosh Dad! This view is amazing. How in the world did you find it?"

"I have my ways. So the object of the game is to see how many times it takes to get the Frisbee into the post which is way down there." He said while pointing straight ahead of him.

"I know how to play. I saw the episode of Zoey 101. Can I use the blue Frisbee?"

"Sure. Do you wanna go first?" Caroline shook her head. "Nope. First is always the worst and second is the best."

"Alright. Watch and learn my little cheerio." Mark threw the Frisbee pretty far and almost hit the pole but was a couple feet off. Caroline gave her father a smirk and threw her Frisbee. It got even closer then Mark's.

"See. I know how to play this game. Are you coming?" Mark was shocked. "You tricked me you little devil. Come here!" He picked her up and through her over his shoulder.

"I am a very good liar. There are quite a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh ya. Like what?"

"If you put me down I will tell you." He put her down and she ran and picked up her Frisbee, threw it, and made it into the post. With a smirk she said, "I win. I am right handed. I have won 3 soccer champion ships. I hold a national title in dance and I only read books when I am supposed to."

"What title do you hold?"

"Junior Miss Dance. Three years in a row." Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? That is amazing." Opening his arm's he said "Come here. I'm so proud of you." She walked right into his arms.

"Thanks dad. I'm having a lot of fun today. No offence to Chloe or mom but I like it when it's just me and you."

"I'm glad you said that because I have a surprise for you but only if you beat me."

"You mind as well just tell me now because I'm going to win."

"Whatever you say." When they had finished the game, Mark had won but only by two points. After they stopped for some food, Mark drove Caroline to Warner Brothers Studios. Caroline looked over at her dad.

"Why are we here? Doesn't Glee shoot at Paramount?"

"Just relax. It's all part of your surprise."He said with a smirk. After they drove past the sign for Pretty Little Liars, the wheels started to move in Caroline's head. She thought _Why are we here?_ But then it all clicked. She remembers the conversation she had with Naya and Heather. She was going to meet Shay Mitchel! As soon as they step out of the car, Caroline has a set of arms around her. She turns around to see Naya standing there.

"I can't believe that I am going to meet her! I can't thank you enough Naya! You are amazing."

"Well you are one special girl. Come on. I think there are people who want to meet you." Naya put her arm over Caroline's shoulder and walked over to where Shay and Ashley Benson were talking.

"Hey Shay. Hi Ashley. I have someone who wants to meet you. This is Caroline." Shay walked over and gave her a huge hug.

"It's very nice to meet you Caroline. Naya here tells me that you are a fan of our show."

"Yeah. It's my favorite show. I think you are so pretty."

"Thank you so much. Do you want to meet the rest of the cast?" Caroline looked up. "Really?" Shay looked up at Mark and he nodded his head. "Yeah. Come on. I will give you a tour."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Tour and swimming

**Reviews!**

* * *

><p>Shay was giving Caroline a tour. They had seen where the school lunch room is, Emily's bedroom, Aria's bedroom and met a ton of people. She had met Ashley Benson (Hanna) Ian Harding (Mr. Fitz) Sasha Pieterse (Aly) and Keegan Allen (Toby). Caroline was having the time of her life. They walked in to the craft room and saw Troian Bellisario and Lucy Hale both eating an apple. "Hi guys! This is Caroline. She is Mark and Dianna's daughter from Glee." They all gave each other hugs. "Hi Caroline. I'm Troian and this is Lucy! It is so nice to meet you." "It is great to meet you guys too! Your show is my favorite. It even beats Glee!" "Who is your favorite?" Lucy said while throwing away her apple. "Um well I like you all but Emily and Caleb." "It's alright. We aren't offended." Caroline looked at Shay. "Can I have a peach?" "Sure. Take whatever you want." She grabbed the peach and within a minute it was gone. All of the girls were amazed. Caroline blushed and laughed. "Sorry. I was kind of hungry. If you guys don't mind, can I have a picture with you three?" "Yeah! Can I put it on twitter? Oh look there is Ashley. Ash come here!" Ashley walked over. "We are going to take a picture with Caroline wanna join?" "Hell ya!" They all laughed. Shay asked some random guy to take the picture. Caroline was in the middle with Shay and Ashley to her right and Troian and Lucy to her left. After the picture was taken, Caroline gave each girl one last hug and walked away with Shay back to her dad and Naya. "Thank you so much for the tour Shay! Oh and yes. You can put it on twitter! This was one of the funniest days ever." "You're welcome girl. Come back anytime. I loved giving you a tour." They had reached Mark and Naya. She started to tell her father about her day while Naya and Shay gave each other a hug goodbye and walked away. Naya back to her car and Shay back to set. Caroline and Mark got into the car and drove home.<p>

_shaymitch: Just had the best day ever with this girl! She is so sweet and amazing. Love you Caroline. __/nvbzon_

_**New addition to the Salling Family?**_

_Dianna and Mark Salling were both spotted with two girls. We have never seen them before. Have they been hiding their kids from us? Are they Dianna's kids from her previous relationship with I Am Number Four co-star Alex Pettyfer? Marks maybe? Both managers have replied with no comment._

Dianna was sitting in a pool chair in a black bikini with her sunglasses over her eyes reading the newest edition of Peoples. Chloe was swimming in the pool. Hank and Johnny were playing with their own toys. "Mommy watch this!" Dianna looked up and Chloe did a handstand underwater. When she came back up to breath she had a smile on her face.

"Great job Chloe!" She went back to swimming while Di went back to reading. Dianna pulled out her phone and texted Mark.

D: I think we need to tell the public bout Chloe and Car. Reading a magazine and there's and article on us with the girls.

About a minute later, Mark texted back.

M: When ever your ready babe, I'm ready ;)

D: How bout we tweet it tonight.

M: Kk. Car and I are on our way home. C u in a few.

Dianna finished reading her magazine. She decided to just shut her eyes and relax while she has the chance. She was awakened by cold water hitting her stomach. She opened her eyes to see a soaked wet Chloe looking at her. "Momma come swim with me!"

"I think I am good right here baby girl. Mommy doesn't feel like swimming right now. Maybe when daddy gets back with Caroline, they will go swimming."

"But I wanna swim with you!"

"How about I put my feet in the water and you can swim."

"Yeah!" Chloe pulled her hand and jumped into the pool getting Di a little bit wet but nothing that would kill her. It was Sunday and that means that Chloe and Caroline both had school tomorrow. Caroline was a freshman at the public high school and Chloe was in the first grade at the elementary school.

"So Chloe. What is your favorite part about first grade?"

"Drawing and Math."

"Math was always my favorite subject in school. Are you excited about going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I get to see Maddie and Anggie. They are my best friends."

"That great. Maybe you could have them over some time."

"Mhmh. Do we have any Oreos? This girl is in the mood for them right now." Chloe said while sticking her two thumbs towards her body. Dianna laughed at how cute she was.

"Well let's go check." Di stood up and helped Chloe out of the pool. She took the towel and wrapped it around Chloe so she looked like a taco, picked her up and carried her inside. Di looked into the cabinets and found that there were no Oreo's.

"Sorry baby but there aren't any Oreo's. Do you want Goldfish?"

"Sure." Dianna pored some out onto a napkin and set it on the counter. They just started to eat some when Caroline and Mark came bursting into kitchen.

"Mommy guess where dad took me after we went disc golfing?" Dianna looked at Mark with her famous raised eye brow. He held his hands up in surrender and grabbed a couple of gold fish.

"He took me to the place where Pretty Little Liars shoot! I got to meet Shay Mitchell and the rest of the cast. It was so much fun. Shay gave me a tour and there place is so big! It's kind of confusing. But anyway I had a fun day. What did you and Chloe do?" Caroline said breathless.

"Well, we went swimming and played with the dogs. You two defiantly had a better day." Mark came over and put his arms around Di's shoulder and started to kiss her neck.

"Ew. Can you guys like get a room or something. I may be fourteen but Chloe is seven." Caroline said with a mouth full of goldfish.

"You will live. Plus I'm done. I just had to give my girl some love."

"Yeah well save that for when me and Chloe are gone. I will be up in my room."

"She is such a teenager." Mark said to Di.

"Yup. I know. I was one remember?" They both looked over and saw Chloe asleep with her head on the counter. Mark picked her up and laid her in her bed and went back downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14: Back At School

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Next chapter will have some major drama with Caroline and her mother. Reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"The girls asleep?"<p>

"Chloe is but Caroline is watching some TV and talking to one of her friends."

"Alright. I was thinking, instead of tweeting, maybe we should set up a photo shoot with People's or Us Weekly."

"What ever you want babe." Dianna pulled out her phone and called her manager, Lacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lacy. Sorry it's late but I was wondering if you can do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you call People's or Us Weekly Magazine and see if we can get a photo shoot? We want to tell the world about Caroline and Chloe."

"OK. Tomorrow morning I will call them and get back to you tomorrow night."

"Thanks Lacy. You're the best. Bye." Dianna hung up the phone and put it on the table. Mark pulled her onto his lap and kissed her for head. Then her cheek, her nose, and ear. He kissed her neck and then found her lips. It was a little bit forceful but she kissed right back with no hesitation. Dianna slid her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance. He happily allowed her in and it turned into a full out make out session. She moved her body so he was straddling his body. He has his hands were roaming all up and down her back. Her hands were under his shirt feeling his six pack. Gosh, how much she loved it. She felt something poking her thigh but she ignored it. She really didn't want to get caught even though Chloe was sleeping. She was really starting to consider Naya's offer to take the girls for a night or two. Dianna was pulled out of her thoughts with the feeing of fingers going through her hair. It was 11:30 and they both needed to get some sleep because the girls had school tomorrow and they had work. She put her hands on Mark's chest and pushed back a little, detaching her self from him. Looking him in the eye she said, "Let's go to bed." He didn't have to think twice about that. Mark picked her up and carried her upstairs. She changed into some boy shorts and a tank top and laid back down on the bed. Mark was in the bathroom and when he came out her found Di sleeping already. He sighed and crawled into bed next to her. He reached over and whispered, "I love you," in her ear. He got a mumbled, love you too, in replay.

The next morning, everyone but Chloe woke up at 6. Caroline took a shower and put her cheerleading uniform on, threw her hair in a high ponytail and put together her bag for school and the party at Olivia's house after. Mark and Dianna also took a shower and got ready for their long day at work. By the time those three were ready, it was 6:45 and it was time to wake Chloe. Mark walked into her room and started to rub her back. "Chloe. You gotta get up baby girl. Mommy and daddy have to go to work." She rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "Can you help me get my shoes on? I'm to waszy."

"Sure. Do you want your pink or green jacket?

"Um. Purple." Mark walked over and into her closet and got her purple jacket and her purple flip flops. He turned around and she was standing up in her little bunny pajamas and holding her stuff lamb. He walked over and stuck the shoes on her feet and the jacket on her body. She let out a big yawn and Mark picked her up. He walked down the steps and set her down on a chair. Mark and Dianna had to be at the set for 7:45 and Caroline's school started at 7:20 so they would drop her off the head to work with Chloe still in the car. Her school started at 8:20 so who ever wasn't working at that time would bring her to school. Mark pulled out a bowl and poured some cereal in and started to eat it. He figured Chloe would just get something in the craft room on set. Caroline came down next and was dragging her feet. She sat down in a chair and let out a yawn. "Can I have a cup of coffee?"

"No, you may certainly not. You're 14. You shouldn't have coffee at that age. But you can have a banana." He threw the banana at her and she ate it slowly.

"But dad! I need the energy, How would you feel if you had to run 3 miles every morning at 7:30 and then go threw 6 hours of school?"

"I would feel horrible but the banana will help actually more than the coffee." Dianna came bouncing down the stairs with a smile on her face. She kissed both the girls on their heads and Mark on the cheek.

"Um Mom, how can you have so much energy this early in the morning?"

"I guess I'm just a morning girl. I'm guessing you're not?"

"Yup. I'm a night owl." Dianna also grabbed a banana out of the bowl and peeled down the sides. She took a bite and looked at Chloe who was asleep again on the counter. She walked over and brushed the hair out of the little girls face.

"Wake up baby girl. We need to leave. You get to see Kevin and the rest of the cast." Dianna finished the banana and picked up Chloe who was holding out her arms. "Caroline, can you go get her bag and then get your stuff. We are gonna leave now." Caroline ran upstairs and came downstairs with three bags. She had Chloe's which had a rainbow on it, her over sized white bag, and her other bag that had all her cheerleading and party stuff in it. She reached in her bag and pulled out a cheetah print coffee mug. She walked over to the sink and filled it with hot water. She then reached into her other bag and pulled out some weird powdery white mix and poured it into the mug. After she took a sip, she smiled. Mark walked over and took the mug.

"What is this?"

"Um my coffee mug that all the cheerleaders have and drink out off. Captains get cheetah and the others get zebra." Giving it back, he said, "I know that smart ass but what is inside it?"

"Ohhhhh. It's our special energy drink. Don't worry. I have been drinking this mix since I was 10 and nothing has happened yet." She walked past him and out the front door and into the car where her mother and sister were waiting.

The drive to Caroline's school wasn't long. When they got there, Caroline jumped out and spotted Luke. She ran over and jumped into his arms. He picked her up and gave her a kiss. She turned around and saw Riley and gave her a huge hug. A group of girls were walking by them and she saw that 3 of them were cheerleaders. They were all in their uniforms and had their zebra mugs. She threw them a smirk and walked into school.

While that was going on, Chloe was fast asleep in the back seat and they drove to Paramount Studios. It was 7:40 when they pulled in. Mark got out of the car, unbuckled Chloe and gave her a little shake. "Baby girl, we are here. Do you want to sleep on my shoulder or go say hi to everyone?"

"Sleep!" He picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep. Dianna grabbed her back pack and they walked to her trailer. Even if they were married, girls and guys couldn't share trailers. Dianna shared hers with Lea and Mark shared his with Cory. When the reached her trailer, Mark got called into make up so Di took the sleeping girl inside. Lea was inside sitting on the couch reading the script for the day. She looked up and saw the sleeping Chloe so she knew to be quiet. Di laid Chloe down on the bed and sat down next to Lea.

"Lea, what are we filming today? I haven't even looked at the script yet?"

"I think we are doing a choir room scene. Something about prom."

"OK thanks."

"No problem. Where is Caroline?"

"She is at school. It was the cutest thing Lea. She saw Luke and ran up to him and he picked her up. They are so cute. I can't wait for all of you to meet them." Both girls were watching Chloe sleep. Chloe rolled over and woke up.

"Mommy. Where am I?"

"You are in mommy's and Auntie Lea's trailer. Come here." Dianna opened her arms and Chloe crawled right into them. Dianna looked at the clock and it read 7:55. She looked over at Lea.

"Lea, can you hand me her bag. I need to get her clothes out," Lea reached over and grabbed the bag. Dianna reached in and pulled out the little girls clothes. After Chloe got changed she walked over to Lea and whispered in her ear. "Do you like Finn?" Lea giggled, "Yes. I do like Finn. I love him very much."

"Like mommy and daddy?" Dianna smiled.

"Yes. But your mommy and daddy love each other way more then me and Finn." Dianna stood up and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Lea we are gonna go over to make up so I can get a brush to do her hair and she can say by to Mark. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna stay here and read over the script again." Lea gave Chloe a hug and told her to have a great day at school. They walked out of Di's trailer and over towards make up. On their way, they stopped at the craft room and Chloe got a juice box and a little box of Coca Puffs. The two girls walked into the make up trailer to find Mark and Naya sitting in the chairs getting their make-up done. Mark was getting some foundation on and Chloe giggled. She ran over to Naya and crawled onto her lap.

"Daddy! You are girl." Mark looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Cause you got make up on. Only mom's and girls wear makeup. Not daddies and boys." Mark gasped and put his hand over his heart. "I am not a girl. I am a boy. You made daddy sad." Chloe jumped off Naya's lap and went over to her father.

"Im sorry daddy. I didn't mean to call you a girl." She placed a big wet kiss on his check. He blew a raspberrie on her check in return. "Have a great day at school baby! I will see you later. Kay?"

"Kay. Bye Naya!"

"By Chloe. Bye Di. See you later." Di gave Naya and hug and Mark a kiss and left to go bring her youngest to school.

* * *

><p>Reviews =)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Cheating and Shopping

**Here is the mother daughter moment as promised. Reviews**

* * *

><p>The day went by pretty quickly. Mark and Dianna both had costume fittings and had to fill a scene together. Then Mark had to record a song so Dianna went to pick up Chloe from school. Caroline had to party so she didn't need to get her. Dianna pulled into the Elementary school parking lot and got out of the car. She found Chloe waiting with one of her friends and walked over. Chloe saw her and ran to her mother.<p>

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hey baby girl." Dianna gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You ready to go." Chloe waved by to her friend.

"Yup! Are we going back to were you and daddy work?"

"Yes. You are gonna end up spending a lot of time there. Is that OK?" Dianna and Chloe got in the car and drove off.

"Mhmh. Is Kevin and Naya gonna be there?"

"Of course. If you can behave and be quiet, you can come and watch me and daddy film."

"That would be so cool! Can you pwease turn on da radio?" The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. When they pulled in to Paramount, Chloe got out and ran to her father who she spotted right away. His back was to her and he was talking to Kevin and Harry.

"Daddy!" Chloe hugged his leg. He reached down and picked her up.

"Hey munchkin. How was your day."

"Borin. Hey Kevin. Hi Harry." Chloe gave the boys a wave then look back at her dad and felt his mohawk. She giggled. "Your head feels funny." By this time, Dianna has caught up with the 6 year old girl and slipped her hand into Mark's left hand. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hi babe." Chloe jumped out her fathers arms and ran away.

"JENNA!" Jenna and Amber were walking by drinking a water. Jenna turned around and saw the little girl running towards her. Jenna bent down and gave the girl a hug.

"Hey girly."

"Hi Amber! You guys look pretty! I want my hair in those braids like yours! Can you do them?" Chloe pointed to the french braids in Jenna's hair. T

"No, but I know someone who will. Go tell your parents that I have you and we can go get them done." Amber said. Chloe ran back and told her parents. Jenna and Amber looked at each other with a smile.

"She is so freaking cute. Gosh Mark and Di got lucky with them." Amber said. Chloe came back and grabbed both the girls hands and skipped away. Dianna, Mark, Kevin, Harry, and now Naya and Lea were talking to each other.

"So Lea, how are things with you and Cory?" Naya asked.

"Well, he sorta kinda asked me to move in with him!" Dianna and Naya gave her a hug.

"Oh my god that's amazing. You said yes right?" Dianna raised her eyebrow.

"Hell yeah I said yes!" The whole group laughed. Dianna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out. She saw that it was Caroline on the caller idea.

"Hey Car." She could hear crying on the other end. "Caroline, what's wrong baby?" All eyes were on Di.

"Mom...Can-Can you come get me." Dianna could hear someone in the background trying to calm her down.

"Yeah. You are at Olivia's house right?"

"Y-Yeah. I just need my mom r-right now."

"I'm on my way. I will text you when I'm there." Dianna hung up and looked at everyone. "Well, it looks like I'm about to go use my motherly instincts now. I will be right back. Gotta go get Caroline from a party. Bye guys. Love you." She got a mixture of "goodbye" and "good lucks" and a kiss on the fore head from Mark. She got into her car and drove to the party scene.

When she arrived she notices some loud music playing. She sent a quick texts to Caroline telling her she was here. Within a minute, Caroline came walking out with Riley at her side. She had her arm around her shoulder and was rubbing her arm. Riley gave a wave to Dianna and then looked at Caroline and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She got in the car and just looked out the window. The car ride back to the house was silent. Dianna had texted Mark and Ryan saying that she was taking the rest of the day off and they said it was fine. Dianna pulled into the garage and looked at Caroline. "Do you want to tell me what happened or want some alone time?" Caroline looked at her mom and broke down again. "Come one baby girl. Let's go inside and you can tell me everything." Both girls walked inside and Caroline went straight to her room. Dianna got a glass of water and drank the whole thing. Johnny and Hank were giving her the eye so she threw them each a treat and walked upstairs. She knocked softly on her door and walked in. Caroline was on her bed looking at a picture of her and Luke that was taken after they had won the football champion ship last year. She has some tears rolling down her race. Dianna sat on her bed and pulled to girl in to her lap and started to rub her back as the cries got harder. "Shhh baby its okay. Shhhh take some deep breaths. You need to stop crying baby girl. Shhhh" Dianna was rubbing small circles on her daughters back. When she finally stop crying, she looked up at her mom. "I-I cheated o-on Luke." The tears started again.

"Oh Caroline. Its gonna be alright. Do you want to tell me how it happened?"

"I was at the party and-and Olivia invited the-the football team too in-including Luke. I went to the bathroom and when I came out I-I was pinned up on the wall and one of the football players started to kiss me. I couldn't g-get him off me cause he was like 3 times my size. When he finally stopped, Luke and everyone else was standing there and he stormed out of the house. Ri-Riley came up to me and pulled me into a bedroom and thats when I called you." The tears stopped, but she has a bad case of the hiccups now. "I really don't want me and Luke to be over. I love him to much. It made it even worse was that Olivia was standing there with a smile on her face."

"Oh Caroline, thats horrible sweetie. I'm sorry that he did that to you. Have you tried talking to Luke yet?"

"Yeah. After he left, I called him and he wouldn't pick up. Even Riley tried to call him and he still wouldn't pickup. Ugh I hate my life right now."

"Don't say that. You have a wonderful life baby, its just that there are some very mean people in this world and it sucks. Trust me I know."

Caroline looked up at her mom. "You do?"

"Hell ya! I was a teenager once, remember. My heart has been broken many times. Once I met your father, everything was a lot better." Caroline let our a small laugh.

"Thanks mom. I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens. I love you." Caroline gave her mother one last hug.

"I love you so much baby girl. Everything is gonna be okay." Di brushed a piece of hair out of her daughters face. "Come on. Its 5:30 and I called out sick for the rest of the day. How about me and you do a little shopping and get dinner then come home and watch a movie!"

"I would like that. Just give me a minute. I don't need the press seeing me like this." Caroline said while pointing up and down her body.

" I'll be downstairs. Think of where you wanna go shopping. " Caroline changed out of her uniform, washed her face and re-did her make-up. She took her hair and put it in a side ponytail and attached a purple ribbon on it. She threw on a pair of jean short-shorts and her cowboy boats. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and thought to her self *I look hot. Luke doesn't know what he is missing* When she came downstairs, Dianna raised her eyebrow. "Are those shorts a little to short?"

"Chill ma. Get used to this look. I have like seven different combinations. Let's go." Dianna and Caroline went to Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch and Dash, the store owned by the Kardashian's. Dianna texted Kourtney telling her that they were gonna stop by so Caroline can meet them. When they got to the store, all three sisters were there. Caroline was in heaven. She absolutely loved them. After she got a picture, the mother and daughter went to a small cafe and ate a snack then went home. Of course they were followed by the press and were having their pictures taken constantly. When the girls got home, Caroline went up stairs to put away her new things while Dianna talked on the phone with Lacy.

"Hey Lacy. Did you talk to the magazines."

"Yup. People's said they would give you three page shoot and Us Weekly said they would give you a four page. I wanted to ask you which one you wanted first."

"I think we are gonna go with People's. That should be enough."

"I thought you would pick that one. They said on any day next week, they could do the shoot."

"Hmm. I think Saturday would work since Mark and I aren't working and Caroline doesn't have cheer."

"Alright. I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Lacy." Caroline came downstairs.

"Who was that?"

"My manager Lacy. Guess what we are doing Saturday?"

"What?"

"We are going to People's Magazine and they are gonna take some pictures of us four and get an interview. All four of us are gonna be in the May Issue."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I have always wanted to model in stuff in a magazine. I am so excited."

"I'm glad you are. Are you feeling better?"

"Much. Im glad we had this afternoon together. Love you. Im gonna go watch T.V. Wanna join me?"

"Love you too and yeah! As long as it's not Jersey Shore, I will watch anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews 3<br>**


	16. Chapter 16: New Relationships

**Here is the next chapter. Its mostly drama and some good friendship with Riley and Caroline. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline and Dianna were sitting on the couch watching The Real House wives of New Jersey. Caroline had her head resting in her mothers lap while Di's hand was feeling her hair. They both heard to garage door open.<p>

"Can we please not tell Dad about Luke and I. It's not that I don't want him to know its just that I don't need him to break the boy's arm who kissed me. I'm pretty sure he was a wide receiver so he needs it."

"No problem. I will make something up so just go along with it." Mark and Chloe came in the house. Mark was holding a bag of food.

"I got some Chinese food f anyone wants some. Car, Chloe told me what you like."

"Gracias." Mark walked over and kissed his wife and grabbed Caroline's nose. She giggled. Mark brought the bag of food over and they all grabbed what they wanted. As they were eating, Mark was very confused at what was going on, on the TV show they were watching. All he could see it that a bunch if crazy italian ladies were screaming at each other.

"What is this crap?"

"Mark! Language."

"Sorry babe but I am really confused. Can we watch something else?"

"Wizards of Waverly Place! Selena Gomez is in it." Chloe said.

"No! There is a new Pretty Little Liars on! Can we watch that instead. Please. I promised I would call Shay and tell her what I thought about it."

"Fine. We can watch Pretty Little Liars. Chloe, Wednesday night you can pick what to watch. Is that alright?" Dianna said while taking a bite of her rice.

"What bout tomorrow nite?" Chloe asked while kissing Hank's head.

"Cause we are having the whole cast over to watch mommy and daddy's show baby." Mark said.

"Can I invite Riley! You guys really should meet her. She is my other half I swear." Carline said.

"Of course you can. Just make sure she knows who is gonna be here." Caroline ran upstairs. She turned on her computer and logged on to Facebook to see if Riley was on. She wasn't on. She decided to give it a minute so she checked Luke's page. She was scrolling down the page and she felt her heart literally break in two. Luke had changed him self to single. Then when she thought it couldn't get any worse, he was in a new relation ship. WIth Olivia. She didn't even care if her parents could hear her. She broke down and started to sob. This wasn't any normal cry. She was on the floor shaking cause she was crying so hard. "I knew Olivia was planing something. That bitch! Why the hell can't she just back off but no she has to go and destroy my relationship and the go out with Luke. I swear to god the next time I see her, she is dead to me de-" Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened it and Riley was standing there and it looked like she had been crying too. Her mother was standing there too. "Riley came when you went upstairs. She said she need to talk to you and here she is. Do you want me to stay?"

"No thanks mom. I'll tell you everything later."

"Okay. I will be downstairs. It was nice meeting you Riley." As soon as she turned the corner, Caroline collapsed onto Riley and started to sob. Riley hugged her so hard and started to cry too. They went into her room and sat down on her bed. "Im so sorry Car. I can't believe Olivia would do that sort of thing."

"I just don't get why Ri. I mean what did I ever do to her? I have be so freaking nice to her and everything, trying to rebuild our friendship and stuff. Now as we were so close she decides to ruin it all. What am I going to do. I don't think I will be able to see them together at school tomorrow." Riley handed her a box of tissues.

"Neither can I Car. When I saw, Jeff kissing you earlier today, I knew she was up to something. After you left, he came back and Olivia took him up to her room to "talk". When they came downstairs, they were holding hands and that's when I new I needed to come see you."

"I don't think I deserve you as a best friend. I love you Riley."

"I love you to Caroline." The two best friends hugged. When they pulled apart, Caroline giggled.

"We look like two hot messes. Lets get cleaned up and go downstairs and get something to eat. Their might be some Chinese food left over."

"OK. Can I just say Car, your house is freaking amazing. You are so lucky. I wish my parents were famous."

'Not really Ri. Its all fun and games till the press attack you." Caroline handed her a wash cloth. Riley jumped up on the sink counter and Caroline washed off her face. After, they switched. "Do you want to sleepover tonight? Maybe your mom would let you stay home tomorrow and you can come to my mom and dads work!"

"Yeah! That would be so much fun. Let me text me mom." While she texted her mom, Caroline grabbed a bag and set it on her bed. She went around her room and took away everything the belonged or reminded her of Luke and put it in the bag. After she was done, she put the bag in the back of closet.

"Car, my mom said yes!"

"Yay! I just de-luked my room. My walls look so bare." The girls laughed.

"Well, I think we should change that." The girls turned on her radio and started to re-decorate her walls. By the time they were done, it was 8:45. Her walls were filled with posters and pictures of her and Riley and all her other friends. She loved it. They were still dancing around her room when "Send It On" came on. Both cheerleaders screamed and started to belt it out. When the song ended, they collapsed onto her bed.

"That was fun." Riley said.

"Mhmh. You hungry?"

"Yeah. What do you have to eat?"

"I have no freaking clue. Come on." Carline held out her hand and Riley grabbed in. They walked downstairs to find a passes out Chloe on the floor with Hank and Johnny and her parents watching some movie together. "Hey Car, hi Riley."

"Hi Mrs. Salling."

"Sweetie, call me Dianna. Its perfectly fine with me. Do you want to spend the night here?" The girls burst out laughing. "What is so funny." Mark said.

"Nothing Dad and yes, she is spending the night. We already asked her mom before hand. What movie are you guys watching?"

"Black Swan." Caroline swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and walked in the the kitchen with Riley. The girls found Oreo's and peanut butter. The walked back out into the living room and sat down to watch the movie. Mark noticed that the two girls were exactly a like in every way possible. They were both wearing their high school cheerleading jackets, and black boy shorts. It didn't help that their hair was the same way and almost he same color. As the movie progressed, the girls laughed at the same parts and ate the same exact way. Dianna and Mark were amazed and so happy that the girls were alike and best friends. The movie ended around 10 so Mark carried Chloe up to her bed and everyone else went to their own rooms.

"Girls, don't be to loud and lights off by 1! Riley, we will be waking you girls up around 6 because me and Mark have to be at work for 7:30 . You are welcomed to join us tomorrow. Caroline is taking the day off and I'm sure she would love you to hang out with her all day tomorrow." Riley hugged Dianna and mumbled a thank you. Di walked over and kissed her daughters fore head and told her "Everything will work out and be fine. I promise. Love you" and with that, they all went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Photo Shoot: Part One

The week flew by. Caroline went back to school on Wednesday. It was really hard for her but she delt with it and had Riley by her side every minute. Cheerleading was very awkward since both the captains weren't talking to each other. They were going to Nationals in 2 weeks and they needed to be prefect which ment every one getting along. Chloe on the other hand was loving school. She drew a new picture almost every day. Their fridge was full of them. She was making a lot more friends in school and when she was at Paramount, she was attached to Naya and Kevin's side. It was Friday night and the family was sitting in the living room watching a movie. It was Dianna's pick so they watched The Blind Side. It was a movie they all liked. Dianna liked Sandra Bulock, the girls liked Lilly Collins, and there was football for Mark. Dianna was lying on the couch in between Mark's legs while the girls were sitting on the floor and Caroline was doing Chloe's hair. After they were done, Caroline whispered in Chloe's ears and they both giggled. Chloe stood up and walked over to her parents and climbed onto the couch.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Caroline was on the floor laughing while Mark threw a pillow at her.

"Mark, do you want to answer this question?"

"Nope. You can." Dianna sighed.

"Chloe, they come from mommy's belly."

"Duh! I know dat but how do they get there?" By this time, Caroline was holding her side because she was laughing so much."

"Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they go to bed one night and poof! a baby is in mommy's belly." Chloe was poking Di's stomach.

"How come you don't have a baby in your belly? You and daddy love each other and all you do is sleep."

"Do you want a baby in mommy's tummy?"

"Mhmhm. I want a baby brother. He can have a mohawk like daddy!" Mark stood up and threw the little girl over his shoulder.

"Alright. That's enough for you. Time for bed my little monster. We have a big day tomorrow. Say goodnight to your mamma and sister."

"Night mommy. Night butt face." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Love you too Chloe." Caroline got up and walked over to sit next to her mother. "Are you and dad really going to have a baby?"

"Do you want us too?"

"Kind of. Like I wouldn't mind it but it's your choice. As long as you two are happy. I'm happy." Dianna pulled her into a hug.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my daughter?" The two girls laughed.

"So ma, Luke and I are over. Riley came over because we both saw on facebook that he changed himself to single. Guess who he is with now?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, and I have no idea."

"Olivia." Dianna raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! I know right. Riley told me that after I left, he came back and Olivia took him to her room to "talk" and they came out holding hands. Boys frustrate me."

"Wow. So how do you feel?"

"Single but ready to mingle anytime. Cheerleading is so awkward since we are both the captains and nationals is two weeks away. We need to win to because our school holds the title. So much pressure."

"Everything will be alright. All you need to worry about right now is what you are going to wear for the shoot tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"Very! I love to take pictures and modeling! Do you think I could model in other magazines? Someday, I wanna be on the cover of Seventeen or American Cheerleader."

"We can defiantly try. Maybe someone will see the magazine. We just have to wait."

"OK. I'm going to go to bed. Do you mind if I call Riley before though?"

"Nope. Just lights and phone off by 11. Love you." Di gave Caroline a kiss of the forehead.

"Love you too. By the way, next time you wanna um share your spit with Dad, make sure you are a tad quieter."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that and we will try. Night"

"Buenos manana." Dianna shut off the movie and T.V. She walked upstairs to make sure Chloe was a sleep. When she peeked into the room, and found Mark sleeping on Chloe's bed with his arm wrapped around her small body. She couldn't help but giggle and walk away. Apparently, she would be sleeping by herself tonight.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone "woke" up around 10 since they could sleep in. People from People's magazine were coming at noon. Caroline was the most excited in the family. But what teenager wouldn't be? She could hardly sleep last night since her mind was constantly thinking. She woke up at 9:30 but stayed in bed a little bit. She decided to go on tumblr and twitter for a little while. About half an hour later, she heard a soft knock on her door. She shut her laptop over and got out of bed. Chloe was waiting on the other side of the door, still in her pajamas. Caroline opened the door and picked her sister up. She gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead.<p>

"You excited boo?"

"Mhmh. I don't know what to wear though!"

"Are mom and dad up?" Chloe shook her head no. "Wanna go wake them up?" Caroline said with a grin. Both girls ran down the hallway to their parent's room. Caroline pressed an ear up to the door to make sure they weren't "doing" anything. All she heard was peace and quiet. She turned the door knob and peeked into the room. Her mother was asleep with her father's arm around her small body. They tip-toed over to the bed. Caroline looked over at Chloe and mouthed ".Three." On three, they jumped on the bed. Chloe on Di and Caroline on Mark.

"WAKE UP!" Both girls screamed. Mark, with his eyes still closed, opened his arms and grabbed what he thought was Caroline. The 14 year-old looked so tiny in his arms. He started to tickle her. "Dad! S-Stop! Hehe. Please! Momma, Chloe, help me!" Di had awakened and gave Chloe a kiss on her cheek. Chloe crawled over to her dad where she was also grabbed and started to get tickled.

"Mommy help us!" Chloe screamed. Mark stopped tickling his daughters and gave both a kiss on the cheek. "Morning girls." He reached over and gave his wife a kiss."Morning beautiful."

"Get a room!" Caroline yelled.

"Well excuse me missy. I believe we are in a room. Our bedroom to be exact." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. Don't miss me too much." After giving a wink, she skipped out of the room. Chloe sat up and looked at her mommy. "Can we have blueberry pancakes? Oh and potatoes!"

"You can have the pancakes but no potatoes." Chloe stood up and started to jump on the bed. "Pleassseee?" Mark picked her up. "We can have them for dinner tonight but not for breakfast silly goose!" Chloe let out a huff and walked away. Mark shrugged and walked back over to his bed. He jumped up into the air and fell on the bed making Dianna lift off the bed a couple inches. She giggled like a teenager. "You excited about today babe?" Dianna sighed.

"Yup. Caroline and I talked last night. She told me that she wants to be a model." Mark ran a hand over his Mohawk.

"A model aye? I could see it. Just let her know that I'm supporting her in whatever she wants to be." Dianna gave his a kiss then stood up.

"I will. Come on. Let's go take a shower." She said with a wink. After 30 minutes in the shower, Mark and Di came out of the bathroom and threw on some nice, clean, clothes. They walked into the kitchen to find the girls sitting at the island both eating a bowl of cereal. The girls looked at their parents and started to giggle. "Have a good shower ma?" By this time both girls were chocking on their food since they were laughing so hard. Dianna's cheeks started to turn red. Mark cleared his throat. "Did my little monsters eat up all the Coco Puffs?" Caroline walked over and put her bowl in the sink. "Maybe." She sat back down and pulled out her phone. She started to type 35 miles an hour to Riley. She slammed her phone shut and looked up. Her father was staring at her with his mouth open.

"How the hell can you type that fast?"

"I am 14. I have ninja fingers so I am a master at typing. Don't question my super powers just because you can't and don't have them." She grinned.

"Well aren't you special."

"According to a lot of people, I am special in my own way. Whatever that means." Mark just shrugged and took a bite of an apple. He looked over at his other two favorite girls. His wife was putting Chloe's hair into two French braids and she looked adorable in her cute little yellow sundress. He looked over at Caroline. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, like the cheerleaders would wear on the show. Curls and everything. The problem was, she was wearing sweat pants and an old soccer shirt.

"Hey ninja." She looked up. "Shouldn't you put on some good clothes? The people are going to be here in like ten minutes."

"Um, I have to look fresh to death. Got to wait for T-Shirt time."

"T-Shirt time?"

"Jersey Shore. God Dad, you need to catch up. T-Shirt time is when five minutes before you are going or doing something, you put on a fresh t-shirt. It's simple logic."

"You are just too smart for me missy." Caroline smirked. She walked up stairs and shut her door. He just looked over at Dianna. "Do you know what T-Shirt time is?" She nodded her head yes.

"Yup. But I'm not telling you. Ask Naya or Lea. They would know. Come on baby girl. Let's go brush your teeth." The two girls walked away and Mark was left in the kitchen. He texted Naya since he was still confused

**Mark: **Do you know what T-Shirt time is? About 3 minutes later, he got a response.

**Naya: **I'm not allowed to say. You need to figure that one out ur self. Car told me not to tell you. Srry ;)

**Mark: **Fine. Be that way. :)

Caroline came skipping down the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue floral skirt and had an orange top tucked into it and was talking on the phone. "Luke! I don't care if you made a mistake. You really hurt me and my heart. I don't know if I can trust you again. I'm sorry but I have to go. I will call you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. Right as her butt hit the couch, the doorbell rang. She thought "This was going to be a long day."


	18. Chapter 18: Photo Shoot: Part Two

Mark walked over opened the door. A woman was standing there holding her bag. He could see the black SUV parked in their driveway. He turned his attention back to the women who stuck her hand out.

"Hello Mr. Salling. My name is Allison and I am here to take your pictures." He shook her hand and stepped out of the way as she walked in. The woman was about 5'5 and had brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. "You have a lovely home Mr. Salling."

"Thank you but call me Mark. Let me go get my wife and kids. Feel free to look around." Mark turned around and ran upstairs to get Chloe and Dianna. Allison walked into the living room and set her bag down. She saw a teenage girl who looked about 14 sitting on one of the love seats watching some TV. Caroline looked up from the TV and noticed the women in the doorway. She got up and walked over to the women.

"Hi! My name is Caroline and I'm 14."

"Hello Caroline. My name is Allison. Have you ever modeled professionally? You defiantly have the body. Long legs and blonde hair."

"Thank you and no but I would love to. I play soccer and cheerleading."

"I used to cheer in high school! What label are you?"

"Flyer."

"That must be scary. I was always base."

"Not really. I mean when I first started it was a little scary but now its three years later and I'm used to it." Dianna, Mark and Chloe came down into the living room. Allison stood up and walked over to Dianna.

"Hello Dianna. My name is Allison and I will be taking your pictures today."

"Hey Allison. I see you have met Caroline."

"Mhmh. Is she a model because she defiantly has the body and it seems like she would have to motivation."

"Nope. She told me she would love to though." Allison nodded and bent her legs so she was eye level to Chloe.

"And who is this little cutie. My name is Allison but you can call me Aly if you want." Chloe backed up and hid behind her mother's leg. Dianna looked down and picked her up.

"It's okay Chloe. Can you say hi to Allison?" Chloe looked up from her mother's shoulder and gave a small wave. "Hi." She said in a soft but sweet voice. Dianna put her down and she ran off to go find Caroline who has also left the room. Di looked back up at Allison.

"So was there any place in mind you had for the pictures?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could do some of the two of you and then some of just the girls and then some with all four of you."

"Okay. That sounds fine. Let me show you the back yard. Maybe there is some place you can find." All three adults walked out into the backyard. Caroline was doing a bunch of flips and Chloe was on the swing set. Allison looked around. The background had the pool, the swing set, a patio with a huge table and chairs, and a grill with a small counter top surrounding it.

"Maybe we could have the girls on the play area for their pictures and then we could have you two near the grill area." Dianna nodded.

"I like that idea. Caroline, Chloe! Can you come here a second?" Dianna yelled. Caroline was doing a handstand and she was too lazy to stop she walked over to her parents and Allison on her hands. Chloe jumped off the swings and came running over. Caroline came down from the handstand by landing her feet on the ground so her back was arched and she was doing a bridge. She kicked her legs back over her head and did some sort of back flip. Allison looked at the girls.

"So girls. I was thinking that for your pictures we can do them over there on the jungle gym? What do you think?" Both girls nodded. They all walked over." So Chloe, maybe you can be sitting on the swing and Caroline, you can like lean up against the slide." The girls did as they were told and smiled. Allison took about ten to fifteen pictures. Of course Caroline had to approve all of them and she said they were all fine. Next, the adults left the girls at the playscape and walked over to where the grill was. Allison told Mark to jump up onto the counter so that his legs were hanging over the side and Dianna to stand in between them. Mark wrapped his arms around Di so his hands were resting on her stomach. They smiled and Allison took some pictures of them. After they were done, they got the girls and stood by the pool.

"Alright. We are making really good progress. I was thinking for the family shoot we can do a couple different things. Maybe you guys, for one, can all put your feet in the pool. The girls in the middle of the parents." The family did as they were told and it looked great. Allison stood on the other side of the pool and zoomed in her camera so they got all four and some of the house in the back. She took a decent amount. "Now maybe we can have you guys all sitting at the table on the patio. Chloe, you can sit on your mother's lap and Caroline, you can like rest your elbow on your fathers shoulder while standing up. The family did as they were suggested. After this, Allison said she had enough great pictures. Caroline ran inside saying she had to make a call while Chloe went to watch TV. Allison, Mark and Dianna all sat down at the table for the interview part of the shoot.

(Bold=Allison)

**Dianna, Mark. You guys have a beautiful family!**

Thank you! We are so thankful to have them.

**You're welcome. So what is the main thing that has changed since the girls have arrived?**

Well, I guess just out lifestyle. Before it was just Mark and I. Now we have two more people living with us. The main thing is the mornings. Both the girls go to school so we have to make sure they are all set and get there in time.

**What are the mornings like?**

We have to leave earlier and bring Caroline to school first. After we drop her off, we go to work still with Chloe. Our call times are usually in between 7:30 and 8:00. Around 8:10 we leave to bring Chloe to her school and then go back to work.

**That's great. How are the girls adjusting to the cast?**

The girls love the cast and the cast loves them. Chloe is in heaven every time she is there. (laughs) She mostly hangs around Naya and Kevin when she is there and Dianna and I are filming. Caroline is rarely at the set but when she is there, she is usually dancing with Harry and Heather somewhere.

**You said that Caroline is rarely at the set. Why is that?**

She does cheerleading so every day after school she has practice and after she hangs out with her friends and stuff. Y'know, normal teenage girls stuff.

**Sounds about right. How is everything going with the end of season two?**

Great! It is so much fun being with your best friends everyday and doing what you love.

**So you guys are going on tour over the summer. Are you taking the girls with you?**

Yes we are going on tour and we are planning to take them with us. Once we hit the East coast, we might leave them with my parents since they can't miss the end of school. When school is over, they are going to go overseas with us to Dublin and London.

**How are the girls dealing with school? I'm guessing that their friends know that their parents are famous.**

They are doing the best they can. It's much harder on Caroline though then Chloe but, Caroline has made it clear to all her friends that she hopes to be treated normal and that is what has happened.

**Have the girls met anyone else that is famous other than the cast?**

Yes, Caroline is a fan of the Pretty Little Liars series and Naya (Rivera) is great friends with Shay Mitchell so they talked and Shay gave Caroline a tour of their set.

**Aw. She must have been so happy. What did your parents think when you told them you were going to adopt?**

My parents were very happy. They live in San Diego so they told me that they are welcome to have the girls anytime we want. My brother lives in New York and is in college so he said that he will fly out to California to see the girls on the major holidays.

**That's good. How about you Mark?**

Well mine live in Texas. We are planning on letting them meet my family when we stop in Dallas for the tour. I am also an only child so they only have one uncle.

**I see. Thank you once again on letting me take pictures and meeting the girls. I am just going to put this into paragraph form and you four will be on the cover of the June issue. **

No thank you!

* * *

><p>Allison stood up and packed up her things. Mark and Dianna showed her the way out and said goodbye. Mark and Di walked back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Dianna laid her head on Mark's lap. She looked up. "I'm glad we got that done. I think the girls enjoyed it."<p>

"Me too babe. I am so tired. But it looks like I'm not the only one." They looked over and saw that Chloe was sprawled out on one of the other couches sound asleep. It was 4:30 but it felt like it was 9:30 for everyone. Caroline entered the room.

"Ma, Megan is picking me up and we are going to go get our nails done. Is that okay?" Dianna looked up.

"Sure. Who's Megan?"

"Megan is my friend ma. We cheer together. She is a junior so she has a car."

"Aright. Just make sure I can reach you because we have no idea what we are going to do tonight."

"Kay. She is here so bye." She gave each of her parents a kiss on the head and walked out the door. Dianna sighed into Mark's chest.

"I'm going to take a nap." Mark kissed his wife on the head and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So what is going on with you and Luke?" Megan and Caroline were sitting in chairs having their feet done at the nail salon. Caroline sighed.<p>

"I have no idea. I just know that we are over." Megan frowned.

"That sucks. I know how happy you were with him."

"Thanks Meg but I'm now single and ready to mingle!" They girls laughed.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Kind of. He called me earlier today but I had to go so we couldn't really talk."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he was so sorry and that he broke up with Olivia right away and...that he still loves me."

"Oh. Well, what did you say?"

"I said that he really hurt me which he did and that I need some time to myself to regain his trust and then maybe he could have a second chance."

"That's good. You can always talk to me girl and I'll go kick some ass. Or at least I know some boys who will for me." Megan said with a wink. Megan and Caroline were tied for most popular girl in school. They were really great friends and knew everyone. Once a month they go and get their nails done. Caroline blew Megan a kiss and turned back to her magazine.


	19. Chapter 19: Injuries

**Here is the next chapter. Reviews really help me and decide what chapter should be next since I have writers block. I want at least three reviews for this chapter please. :)**

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday morning and the house was crazy. Caroline had to be at school a little earlier for cheerleading practice. So they left the house at 6:30. After they dropped her off, they went and grabbed some breakfast. Who knew the paparazzi would be out at 7. They pulled into the IHop parking lot and were attacked by the pap. Chloe held on tight to her mother and fathers hand as they pushed there way through. They finally got inside and sat down at a table. Chloe sat on her mom's lap and mark sat across from the girls.<p>

What do you want pretty girl?" She put a finger to her chin.

"hmhmhm. Bacon!"

"You can have bacon. After you eat some pancakes." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Fine. Can I have chocolate chip pancakes then?"

"Sure baby girl." The waiter walked over with a yawn.

"Welcome to IHop. My name is Ann and I will be serving you this morning. What can I get for ya?"

"I'll have a black coffee with two sugars, an order of scrambled eggs and some white toast."

"I'll have a small glass of orange juice, a veggie omelet, and some bacon. And she will have one chocolate chip pancake, a side of bacon, and a glass of apple juice please." The waiter collected their menus and walked away. The family of three made some small talk before the waitress came with their drinks. She put them down and walked away. Chloe looked up at her father with some puppy dog eyes. "Daddy, can I pour the sugars into your coffee?"

"Just be careful cause it's hot little lady." She nodded and poured in the sugars with a giggle. Dianna took the straws out of the lid and put them in her and Chloe's drinks. Both girls took a sip. Dianna's phone vibrated so she took it out of her bag. It was a text from Cory.

**C**: Hey Lady Di! Ryan wanted me to tell you and Mark that we all have the day off. Apparently something went wrong on the set and everything isn't working.

**D**: Okay! Thanks for telling me. Ttyl. 3

"Who was that?"

"Just Cory. Something went wrong at the set so we all have the day off."

"Cool." Mark said. Chloe frowned. "I wish I can spend da day with you." Dianna rubbed her back.

"I wish you could too baby but, you gotta go to school." The little 6 year old sighed. "Kay." The waitress walked over with the tray of food. As soon as the lady left they dug in. Di moved Chloe off her lap so she was sitting beside her mother. Chloe ate her bacon right away and smiled at her mommy.

"Mama? Can I have your bacon?" Dianna chuckled. With a tap on the nose, she said, "Nope. I wold let you have anything else but I love bacon just as much as you do." About and hour later, they had finished their food and headed back to the car. On the way out, they got asked to sign some autographs and to take pictures. They said yes to the autographs but no to the pictures since they had Chloe with them. Of course the paparazzi were asking a million questions but they just ignored them. It was about 7:45 and Chloe didn't have to be at school for another 30 minutes so they decided to go over to Naya and Heathers apartment since they were very close to the IHop. Dianna had sent a text to the girls telling them that they were coming. The pulled into the parking garage and got out of the car. Chloe grabbed her mothers hand and they walked inside. When they reached the door, Chloe knocked on the door and Naya answered.

"Aunty Naya!" Chloe launched her self into the Latino's arms. Naya gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and hugged her tight.

"Hey Mark. Hey Di. Come on in. Hemo will be right out." Di and Mark gave her each a side hug and sat down on the couch. Hemo came out of the kitchen and gave the two adults each a huge. The three of them were sitting on the couch while Chloe was sitting on Naya's lap, fore heads against each other, in the middle of an intense staring contest. Eventually Naya "gave" up and Chloe smiled with victory. She finally noticed Heather was in the room and ran as fast as her feet would let her over to the dancer. "Hi Aunty Heather." They rubbed their noses together.

"Hey my little munchkin." Chloe turned around so her back was resting against Heathers chest and started to look at her nails. Dianna looked at the clock and it read 8:10. She stood up and picked up her daughter.

"Come on pretty girl. Time for school."

"But I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you and daddy and aunty heather and aunty naya."

"I'm sorry missy but you have to go." Chloe started to cry and buried her head into Di' shoulder. The mother of two sighed and started to rub her back.

"Chloe, stop your crying. You're going to school and that's final. Lets go. See you guys later. Babe, I'll be back." Mark stood up and gave his wife a kiss and Chloe a kiss on the for head and the two walked out the door. Mark sat back down on the couch. Naya smirked. "So Mr. Daddy, how is being a father treating you?" He laughed.

"It's amazing. Knowing that yo have girls who look up to you as a father is like the greatest feeling in the world. Caroline is such a smart-ass and Chloe is such a drama queen." The two women laughed.

"They are prob the two cutest kids I have ever met and trust me, my familia is huge!" Naya said. Heather nodded her head in agreement.

"So when are you to having a kid?"

"Not for a while trust me. We are still young and only 24. How bout you?"

"Oh shut up. I'm 29. I still have more time too."

"Do you and Dianna want another kid?"happens

"Well yeah we just don't know when. I don't think soon since we just go the girls but maybe when Caroline is 16 or something but if something happens then it happens and were grateful for no matter what happens."

"Aw. You guys are just to cute."

"Thanks Hemo."

"So how did the photo shoot go on Sunday?"

"It went pretty good. Caroline is a natural and Chloe was just having fun."

"That good. If they are happy, then we are all happy." Dianna got back about ten minutes later and collapsed onto the couch.

"I am exhausted."

"I think we all are babe but you can't be cause we have the day off." Mark winked at her and then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "By Naya. By Hemo. I gotta get my lady home before she fall a sleep on me." He was already out the door before they had the chance to say bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

I hate 6:30 practices. I really do. Especially when I have to see Olivia right when I wake up. Great. I was leading the team in our 10-mile run. I hate running but you gotta do what you gotta do. We like to run all over LA. We run past the Elementary and Middle school and a bunch of tall buildings and stores. We finally got back to the field and it was 9:30. School already started but we were excused from all morning periods. As soon as we touched the field, we had ti run through out routine at least three times. After we finished the first time, we barley had any energy. We were all sloppy and looked like zombies. We had just finished out chant and went into stunting. I was hoisted up in the air and did a back flip. I landed on top of the pyramid and did a squirpean. Next thing I knew everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Dianna's POV<strong>

Mark and I were on our bed. I was on top of him straddling him. It felt so good to have some alone time with him. Our mouths were connected and hadn't separated. I slid my tongue over his bottom lip pleading for entrance. He opened his mouth and it became a battle. Our tongues were fighting for dominece and I was not about to let him win. He pulled back and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. "I love you so much babe."

"I love you more." We went back to making out. His hands were all over my back before he settled one on my thigh and the other on my ass. He squeezed it slightly and I let out a soft moan.

"You like that baby?" I could only nod. I was lost for words. My phone started to ring but I just ignored it. It finally stopped but then about five minutes later, Mark's phone started to ring. We both just ignore it to thinking not much of it. My phone started to ring again. I was mad. I pushed back and kissed his nose.

"Hold on." I got up and walked over to my bag. With out looking at the Caller ID, I answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mrs. Salling?"

"Yes. Who is this."

"This is The Children's Hospital in Los Angeles. We need you to come down immediately."

"We will be right down. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. For now. Please just get down here as soon as possible."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Mark. I was frozen. Mark must have noticed cause he came up to me and started to kiss my bare shoulder.

"Babe. Everything alright?"

"No. We need to get to the hospital. go put some clothes on." I could see his eyes get bigger.

"What. Why? What happened?"

"I have no idea. Just hurry. I'll be in the car." I ran out to the car will Mark following closely behind. We got in the car and sped off. We arrived at the hospital and walked quickly inside. We walked in to find half of the cheer squad including Riley sitting there. Riley looked like she had been crying and ran up to me.

"Riley. What is going on?"

"Caroline. She passed out during practice and fell off the top of the pyramid. We carried her to the nurse who called 911 and they came to take her. We haven't heard anything since." I hugged Riley as hard as I could. She started to cry again. I looked down and wiped her tears.

"Caroline is a tough girl Ri. She is gonna be fine. Thank you for telling me. You and everyone else can go back to school." She nodded and the rest of the girls left. I walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. I am looking or Caroline Salling. We are her parents."

"Yes. Room 105. Go right down the hall and take a left. She just woke up." I had to fight to keep the tears in until we were at her room. Mark and I walked in and found our 14-year old laying in bed. Her left leg was in a hot pink cast and hanging from something that was attached to the ceiling. She also had a lime green cast on her right wrist. My baby girl looked so helpless. I walked over and looked at her. She looked right back at me and started to sob. "Mommy. I'm so sorry." I bent down and hugged her.

"Shhhh baby. Everything is gonna be okay. Your father and I are here now."

"It hurts mom. My whole body hurts. I can't feel my left foot and my back hurts." The bed was large enough for two people so I crawled right in next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Mark came over and gave her a kiss on the for head and told her to not be sorry and that it wasn't her fault. She started to drift off to sleep so I got up and moved to a chair that was in her room. It was 12:30 now. Thank god Ryan gave us the day off. The doctor walked in and came over to us.

"Hello. You must be the parents. My name is Dr. Kyle. "

"What happened to her?"

"Well, she took a pretty sever fall considering she fell about twenty feet. She has a major concussion, a broken wrist, a broken ankle, and a broken knee cap."

"Oh my god." Mark spoke up.

"How long till she heels completely?"

"I would say about four to five months."

"Will she be able to cheer after she is heeled?"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid not. Since she screwed up her knee, some of her muscles and ligaments were torn and won't heal so she can't do any more flips and kicks or what ever cheerleaders do."

"She is gonna be heart broke. She has been cheering since she was 10. Oh my god. What about nationals this weekend."

"I'll leave you two to talk. First, I need your premision to do surgery on her knee since she is a minor."

"Yes. Do what you have to do to make her better."

"Kay. The nurse will be in here in about fifteen minutes to take her away. I will be right out in the hall if you need me."

"Thank you doctor." Dr. Kyle walked out of the room and as soon as the door shut I lost it. My baby girl can't cheer anymore. No more sports. She is gonna be devastated. Mark comes over and puts me in his lap. He kisses me on the lips and told me everything was gonna be alright.


	20. Chapter 20: Meeting The Grandparents

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much to the reviews :) Alybear- thanks for pointing all that stuff out. I re-read the chapter so y'all might wanna re-read the ending since its alittle bit different.**

* * *

><p>Caroline had been take away by the nurses to go get surgery. Mark and Dianna were each sitting in chairs, that were next to where the bed was, and holding hands. Dianna was silently crying to her self and Mark was just staring off into space. The room was dead silent except for the random vibrations coming from Caroline's phone that was on the bed-side table. Dianna's brain felt like it was running a marathon. How was she going to tell her daughter that she can't do what she loves anymore? How is she going to be able to go to school? What am I gonna do about work? She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt lips on her temples. He pulled his lips away and squeezed her hand.<p>

"Everything is gonna be alright babe." Dianna sighed into his shoulder.

"I know. I just feel like her dreams are gonna be crushed into pieces."

"Caroline is a strong girl Di. Sure she's gonna be crushed but she will never give up on cheering. If she truly loves the sport, then she can keep doing it even if the doctors say she can't. All we have to do is support her."

"You're right and that's why I love you."

"I love you to babe."

"I'm gonna call my mom. Maybe you should text yours too." Mark nodded and Dianna took out her phone and dialed a bunch of numbers. After a couple of rings, she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Dianna! Sweetie we miss you. How are the girls?"

"I miss you too mom. We actually have to tell you something?"

"What is it. Is every one all right?"

"No ma. Caroline was in a bad cheerleading accident and broke her ankle, her knee, and her wrist. She also has a major concussion."

"Oh my god. Thats horrible. How did this happen?"

"I have no idea. One of her friends said that she had passed out while being on top of a three layered pyramid and fell back."

"Aw. Poor thing. Do you want us to come down to see her?"

"If you want. I guess it would be a good time to meet them."

"OK. Your father and I will be down there in about two hours."

"We are at the Children's hospital and room 105. Text me when you get her and I will come out to the front."

"Alright baby. Love you and tell Mark I love him too."

"Will do ma. Love you too. Bye." Dianna shut her phone and put it on the table. She looked at the clock and it was now 3. How time fly. Mark came out of the bathroom and pulled her down on to his lap.

"What did your mom say?"

"She and my father are gonna be here in about 3 hours to meet and see the girls. How about yours?"

"I texted my dad and he said that mom and him send there love and can't wait to see the girls when we come to Texas."

"Thats good. I'm gonna text Naya and tell her to bring Chloe here after she picks her up from school." Dianna texted Naya and she said it was fine and that they were on his way. While they waited, Dianna shut her eyes and rested her head on Mark's shoulder. She was awoken twenty minutes later by a small yet strong pair of arms wrapped around her neck.

"Mommy!" The mother of two opened her eyes and saw her little princess on her lap with a smile on her face.

"Hey baby girl. How was school?"

"Good. I missed you and daddy."

"We missed you too." Chloe looked at her mom and her chin started to quiver. "What's the matter baby?"

"Is sissy gonna be okay?" By this time, Chloe was crying and buried her head in Dianna's shoulder. Dianna started to rock her back and forth and rub her back.

"Yeah sweetie, sissy is gonna be fine." Dianna looked up and saw Naya and Heather talking to Mark. Mark came over and grabbed his daughter from his wife so she could talk to her best friends. Naya and Heather pulled there best friend into a major hug. Naya rubbed Di's arm.

"How you doing?"

"Alright I guess. Still trying to process everything. It so much harder on Caroline though. The doctor kinds told us something that she will be devestaded about."

"What was it?" Heather asked.

"The doctor said that she has a very high risk of not cheerleading ever again or even playing any sports."

'Thats terrible. Let Caroline know when she gets out of surgery that if she ever need someone to talk to we're here for her."

"Awww. Thanks guys. I love you two." All three girls shared one more hug before Naya and Heather had to leave. But they promised they would be back after 5. Chloe had fallen asleep on Mark's shoulder so he decided to take a walk with her around the hospital and go get Dianna a coffee or something. Dianna sat back down in the chair and went on twitter.

_DiannaAgron: My poor baby girl, Caroline. She broke her ankle, knee, and wrist. :( No cheerleading for a while. Somebody bring me a cup of coffee._

Within minutes, she was getting replies from fans all over to world. Next to her family, Dianna loved her fans with all her heart. They were always so supported. As she was reading over the replies, she noticed there was one from Lea and Amber.

_msleamichele: DiannaAgron tell my little cheerio that I can't wait to see her later! Ask here what kind of ice cream she wants btw. Love you!_

_MsAmberPRiley: DiannaAgron :( I'll be there ASAP! p.s. I go the coffee covered._

Dianna smiled and laughed when she saw what her friends said. She decided to go on tumblr and write something there too since not every had a twitter. She logged on and went to work.

"Today was a big day for the Salling family. Our little cheerio, Caroline took a horrible cheerleading accident this morning which landed her in the hospital. She had broken her ankle and wrist, broke her knee, and has a major concussion. She just went into surgery a little over a hour ago. Some people think that breaking a bone is a horrible thing but in our case, its a miracle. Taking a 15 foot fall can kill someone if they land just right. god was looking out for her and saved her fall. It will take about four month for everything to heal which means no more cheering for her. This does mean, more ice cream then normal and watching the Justin Bieber movie over and over again. "Never say Never" :) Thank you for all the support I have gotten so far. We just feel so blessed. I'll post some pictures later. 3"

As Dianna hit the post button, two nurses rolled Caroline's bed into the room with the doctor following. She stood up and walked to the doctor.

"The surgery went fine. She should wake up within the next half hour. I did the best to fix everything I could and she should be fine in about four months."

"Thank you so much doctor. Now about her not being able to cheer? Is there even a possibility?"

"Yes, she just needs to be careful while heeling and especially careful if she starts to cheer again. We will see when the cast comes off it everything is healed so its just a waiting game."

"Caroline is a very stubborn girl so she won't like that but we will try. What about the concussion?"

"Since its major, check on her a lot during the nights for the first month and she can't be in bright lights for more then an hour at a time. Try and have her watch as little TV as possible and with her phone, she is gonna hate this but, she can't have it for the first two weeks of healing." Dianna laughed.

"That is gonna be hard for her. Thank you so much doctor for all you have done." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room. Dianna walked over to her daughter who was sleeping so peacefully. It was 4:30 now so people should be arriving soon. Di reached out and brush a piece of the blonde hair away from the girl's head and kissed her for head. Chloe came skipping into the room with a popsicle in her hand. "Mommy! Mommy! Guess who's here?" Dianna held up a finger to her mouth.

"Shh. We have go be quiet but who?"

"Grammy and Grandpa!" Dianna raised her eyebrow. As if planed, Mark and her parents, Ron and Mary, walked into the room. Mark was holding a cup of coffee and handed it to his wife. Dianna grabbed it and ran over to her parents. She gave them each a bear crushing hug.

"Hi mom! Hi dad." Mary looked over at her other granddaughter sleeping in the bed 3 feet away from them. She put a hand over her mouth and her eyes started to water. She walked over and ran her hand down Caroline's face.

"She's beautiful Dianna. When will she wake up?"

"Thanks mom and any minute know. She just had surgery on her knee." Everyone in the room just started at the 14-year old in utter silence. All any one could hear was Chloe occasional slurping of her popsicle.

After about three minutes of silence, the girl started to move. Dianna walked over and grabbed her daughters hand. Caroline's eyes fluttered open.

"Momma?"

"I'm right here baby. Guess who's here to see you?" Caroline turned her head slightly so she was facing her grandparents.

"Hi." She said quietly with a weak smile.

"Hey sweetheart." Her grandfather said. Chloe came skipping over and climbed onto her sisters bed. "Hi sissy. Are you feelin bedder?"

"Yeah. Chloe, much better."

"Good. Grammy and Grandpa are here look." Chloe pointed her fingers at the couple.

"Chloe it's not polite to point and yes, I know who they are silly." Everyone laughed. Caroline looked at her mom. "Can I have my phone?" Di shook her head.

"The doctor said you have a major concussion from the fall and you can't use your phone for two weeks. Sorry baby."

"What! I need my phone. Please mom. I just need to tell Riley that I'm okay. She is probably worried sick." Dianna just smiled at the friendship between the two girls.

"I'll text her for you and tell her that she can come see you anytime between five and eight tonight." Caroline nodded her head. Mark could tell that she was holding back the tears and walked over to her and kissed her for head.

"Daddy. I'm so sorry."

"Baby girl, you have nothing to be sorry about. Look at me," He grabbed her chin so she was looking right into his eyes, "It was a pure accident. Things like this happen all the time. We just need to take this one day at a time and help you heal. Its gonna take some time but its a part of life. Your mother and I will be right here next to you no matter what." She wrapped her arms around her fathers neck the best she could with the cast on her right wrist. Caroline looked at the clock and it was 5:05. She thought, "Let the visitors begin."


	21. Chapter 21: No Competition for Caroline

**Sorry for the big time jumps in this chapter. I have gotten major writing block with this story. I would like at least 4 more reviews? Maybe get it up to 50? Also, check out my new story I wrote! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the cast. This is just a made up story.**

* * *

><p>Caroline had been kept in the hospital for the rest of the week. It was now Saturday, the day of her cheer competition which she wouldn't be going to. When she woke up that morning, she didn't want to feel sad so she thought about all the visitors that had come to see her over the week. Lea had brought a lot of mint ice cream, Amber had brought a bunch of magazines, Jenna had brought her some movies, Jane and Jayma had brought her some books, and all the boys had brought her a million and one flowers. The best gift of all was from Naya and Heather. They had gotten her a pair of crutches. But not just any kind. They had zebra print all over them! It was duck tape but still! Who would have Zebra crutches? A lot of her friends had stopped by too. Riley came every day, some girls from the cheer squad, Shay Mitchell and Ashley Benson had visited her. They brought her the whole first season of Pretty Little Liars on DVD. The most shocking visitor was Luke.<p>

*Flash back*

Her parents had left the room to go get some food and stop home to change and take a shower. Caroline was sitting in the hospital bed reading a magazine when she saw him walk into the room. He had on his football leather man jacket and some jeans on. Caroline put the magazine down on her bed and moved over so he could sit.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"I'm sorry." He spit out.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Car. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm so so sorry for not being there for you. Dating Olivia for that little time was of the biggest mistakes of my life. After I left, I had come back to find you gone and I was crushed. Olivia dragged me up into her room and convinced me that me and her were meant to be together and I believed her. I regretted saying yes right after it left my mouth." Luke grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Caroline, I have never stopped loving you. Seeing you in school was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. When Riley told me you had taken the fall, I knew I had to come see you and talk to you. Please, I am begging you. Please, take me back. You...you are the other half of me. I can't function without you. I think Sophie misses you to. She doesn't like to be with me anymore." Both the teens laughed. "I love you and I think I always will." Caroline looked back into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him. He pulled back and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "I love you."

"I love you too" She said just above a whisper. She kissed him again and gave him a hug. He laid down next to her.

"So I'm taking that as a yes then?" She smiled then kissed him again.

"Yes. A million times yes."

*End of Flashback*

Caroline was pulled out of her thoughts by the sight of her whole cheerleading team, walking into her room. She was reading American Cheerleader. Riley hugged her.

"We just wanted to come see you before we left for the competition."

"Thanks you guys. Are you still going to do the Kesha routine?"

"No. We are going to do the "Every Time We Touch" instead. Everyone is still kind of shaken up about the accident."

"Good luck guys. Go get me a trophy. I'm so proud of all of you. I'll be watching." All the girls laugh. Before they all left, each girl gave Caroline a hug. After everyone left, Caroline decided that she wanted to watch some TV. She turned on to E! and E! News was on.

"In latest news, Mark and Dianna Salling's daughter Caroline took a bad cheerleading accident that landed her in the hospital. Dianna tweeted saying she had broken her ankle, wrist and knee cap. We wish her all the best in recovering." Caroline was shocked. "_Wow. They just talked about me on live TV. Oh my god! That is so cool." _Mark and Dianna came back into the room with a bunch of food in hand.

"Hey baby girl. I just saw the cheer team leave. Everything okay?"

"Yeah Dad. They just wanted to say that they'll miss me and I told them good luck." He nodded and handed her a bagel with cream cheese. Caroline looked at her mother. "When can we leave this place? I need to go home?"

"The doctor said maybe later today if everything is going in the right direction." Caroline just turned back to her magazine. "By the way Car, I called your principle and he set up so that your friend Jared, is going to bring you all of your school work and kind of tutor you on what you are going to miss."

"I love Jared! He is like my best friend ever." Everyone finished eating and all was quiet so Caroline decided she was going to take a quick nap before she has to watch the competition. After half an hour, Caroline opened her eyes to see that Luke, Heather, and Naya were in her room but not her parents.

"Naya?" She said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh your awake. Your mom and dad had to go to set for a quick second to talk to Ryan about this whole situation." Caroline just nodded her head and waved at Heather. Luke came walking over and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey yourself. Can you pass me the remote? I think the competition will be starting soon." When she got the remote, she turned on the TV and went to the channel that was broadcasting it. As soon as she saw it she broke down. Luke wrapped his arms protectively around her small frame to the best of his ability. Naya and Heather realized that they might want a moment alone so they left to go take a walk. Caroline hugged him tightly. He looked at her and wiped the tears out from under her eyes and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. After she finally stopped crying, they turned back to the screen that was in front of them.

After the competition was over, Caroline and her team had gotten 2nd place, only to lose by some no-name team from North Dakota. Mark and Dianna had returned just after her team has performed and told Luke he could go home now. He said no thanks and that he was going to stay with Caroline before he had to go back to New York to be with his own family. Doctor Kyle walked in and told that she is being discharged and can go home whenever they feel like that day. As soon as Caroline heard the news, she thanked God since she had hated hospitals ever since she was a little girl. Mark and Luke carried everything out to the car while Dianna helped Caroline get into a wheel chair since she couldn't walk.

"So are you and Luke together?" Caroline blushed.

"Yeah mom. When you guys left the other day, he came and apologized and told me that he still loved me. I still love him so I took him back and we are just going to take things slow this time around."

"Aw baby, I'm so happy for you. I told you it would work out." Dianna gave her daughter a hug. "So, when we leave the hospital, there is some press waiting to get some pictures of you so be ready. Your father is actually probably talking to them right now." Caroline just nodded and rested her head back on the wheel chair. It was going to be a long four months.

* * *

><p>3 Months Later<p>

Not being able to cheer everyday was one of the hardest things Caroline had to give up while being in two casts. She had returned to school a month after the incident only to be greeted by a whole bunch of people wanting to sign both of her casts and asking her a million questions. She was in the wheel chair still while at school so, since Riley was in every single one of her classes, she wheeled her best friend around the gigantic school. It was a one layered school, thank God, which made it a whole lot easier. Olivia had taken over her spot as Capitan and the cheer team was a wreck. No one like having Olivia control and boss them around and they were becoming one hot mess.

After another month of going to school, Caroline got the okay to take off her wrist cast since that had healed. She had to wear a brace now but only when she was at school. She had also been told that her knee was healed so they took that cast off and just gave her an ankle cast since that still wasn't done healing. Finally, it was time to break out those Zebra crutches Naya and Heather had gotten her.

That same week Caroline got the casts off, their issue of People's Magazine had been released. The family of four was on the cover of one of the most popular magazines in America. Each member in the cast had gotten it. Some kids at Caroline's school had seen it and asked her to sign it which felt very weird. Gossip at the high school spreads like a simple cold so by the end of the day, she couldn't even get to her locker without being asked about it.

Chloe was adjusting to having a sister who needed more attention than normal. Casually, she would get jealous but, she just shook it off. At school, she was loving it. School was almost over for both of the girls which meant Summer! Chloe had personally always loved summer number one, because her birthday was in July, and number two, she could go swimming anytime she wanted to. This summer was going to be different considering that her parents were going on an international tour! She was actually going to leave the state, meet her daddy's parents, and ride a plane, for the very first time ever! This little 6 year old was excited.


	22. Chapter 22: 3 Years Later

**So I have had a major case of writers block and don't know how to continue this story. Sorry but this is the last chapter. I have a couple other stories that I want to start so keep checking! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>3 Years Later<p>

"Caroline, Luke is here. You're going to be late for a good last day of your junior year!"

Caroline came downstairs in her cheerleading uniform, grabbed an apple, kissed her parents goodbye and two little sisters goodbye. She was now a 17 year old, a junior in High school and Chloe was a 4th grader. About a month after they started to film Season 3 of Glee, Dianna started to feel sick a lot. She went to the doctors and she found out she was pregnant. The girls were thrilled after hearing the news and so was the cast! 9 months later they welcomed, Emma Grace Salling to the family on April 17. She weighed 7lbs and 5oc and was 17in long. She had just the right amount of mixture between the two. After much thought, Lea and Cory were the god parents to Emma since Naya and Harry were Caroline's and Kevin and Heather were Chloe's. Life with the new baby had been hectic but they survived. Caroline started to help Chloe out more often even though Chloe was going through the "I'm not a baby anymore" stage. Emma had been born a month before the end of the season so it didn't cause that much of a problem. They weren't going on tour that summer since they had done it twice already and the second one was filmed into a movie. Emma was now 1 and had just started to talk. It was the last day of school and the two oldest were excited.

"Mom, can we go see grandma and grandpa after school? I want to show them my new flip I can do!" Chloe said with a mouth full of pancakes. Chloe had taken after Caroline with cheer leading. She loved it and was pretty good at it. The two oldest would spend hours in the backyard doing flips while Caroline would teach Chloe some routines. The 9 year old was fascinated by the sport and wished to be just like her sister one day.

"Sure Chloe. I'll call them today. Finish your food please." Mark said while pouring some Cheerios onto Emma's high-chair. After Season three ended, their life calmed down a little. Both Mark and Dianna had been asked to have small movie roles, which they accepted. Caroline even started to model when she turned 16. She had been asked to be on the cover of American Cheerleader Magazine. The teenager was excited since modeling had been her dream for a while. The Glee cast had gone their separate way. Lea, Chris, Amber, and Darren moved to New York, Heather had married her long time, high school boyfriend and live in L.A, Naya had released her own album and was going to be going on tour this summer to promote it, Cory was still filming, Harry was dancing, and everyone else was just living their life day by day. Of course everyone kept in contact; it was just different that they didn't see each other every day. Dianna came into the room sat in the chair next to Chloe. Chloe turned so she was sideways so her mother can do her hair. Dianna brushed out the long straight blonde hair and put it in a ponytail. "Daddy said he was going to call grammy and grandpa today since I want them to see my new flip.

"Oh did he now?"

"Yup." Emma picked up a cheerio and threw it at Chloe. "Ow. Mom! Tell her to stop." Emma was giggling in her chair and clapping her hands.

"She is one Chloe. She is sorry baby. Come on. I'll drive you to your last day of school. You excited?" The 9 year old nodded her head. She put on her jacket and grabbed her backpack. After giving her father a hug, she grabbed hands with her mother and they walked to the car. Mark looked at his youngest.

"It's just me and you now bug! Let's go see if the Wiggles are on." He unstrapped Emma and picked her up.

Caroline was sitting in her honors English class barley focusing on what they were learning. She was too busy thinking about what she would do this summer. She was getting her license in a week so soon; she could do whatever she wanted. The teenager looked down at the paper in front of her. It was a list of all the classes she could pick to take for her senior year. Senior Year. It felt like just yesterday she found out that she was going to be adopted. Boy, how time flies. The assignment was to check off all her classes. At the bottom of the paper there was the question everyone would be asking her next year, what you want to do for living. Truthfully, Caroline had no clue. She had thought about being a model but she wasn't 100% with the idea. Carline was pulled from her thought when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap. She looked down to see that she got a text from her mom.

**D: Hey baby. Just wanted to let you know that there is a Glee reunion tonight so don't make plans. They want to see you bad and I told them you would be there. 3 **

Caroline smiled. She hadn't most of the cast in over a year. The last person she saw was Naya when she went to her concert earlier that month. They were like her second family. She sent a quick text back.

**C: Yay! So does that mean I can't meet with Luke after school? **

Luke and her had been going strong. They went to prom together, all the homecoming dances, and was by her in every way. They were the "it" couple at school. Her phone vibrated again.

**D: No sorry sweetie. You need to come home right after school. **

Caroline just rolled her eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

At 2:30 Caroline walked into her house and ran to the bathroom. After she washed her hands, she walked into the living room to find Lea, Darren, Chris, and her parents sitting on the couch. Emma was sitting on Chris's lap playing with his cheeks. "Aunt Lea, Uncle Chris, Uncle Darren!" She screamed. After giving each one a hug, she settled next to Lea. "Ma, when are we leaving? Oh and I need money to go shopping with Meagan tomorrow for dance next week."

"What dance?"

"I don't know. Something for the end of the school year but it's the best one."

"Okay. Are you excited to see everyone tonight?" Caroline nodded her head with a smile. "Good. And we will leave when Chloe gets home." Lea spoke up.

"So my little cheerio, what have you been up to?" Lea has called Caroline her little cheerio since she was 15. Caroline was always in her cheer leading uniform and the name just stuck.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How is Luke?" Lea smirked.

"Luke and I are good. Our anniversary is in three weeks. Last summer I went to New York with his family to meet everyone. As you probably know, Mama P had another baby and he is adorable. She always makes me and Luke babysit for him."

"I've seen pictures. What about cheer leading?"

"Cheer is good. We won nationals last month. It's a pain but I love it and its pretty much my life still. Thank god that the school year is over so I get somewhat of a break." Chris looked up from where he was playing with Emma.

"Are you still dancing?"

"Not really. I stopped dancing at the beginning of the school year since I has too much on my plate. I mean, cheer leading is somewhat dancing so, yeah." An awkward silence filled the room, except for Emma's quite singing to herself. They heard the front door shut and Chloe came into the room.

"Mommy, Daddy, guess what ha- AHHHH" Chloe launched herself into Lea's arms almost hitting Darren in the face. Chloe looked around "Is everyone else here?"Mark shook his head no.

"We can go see them though. The Glee cast is having a reunion and guess who will be there?" Mark said with a smirk.

"Bee and Tana." Bee and Tana were nicknames for Kevin and Naya. Kevin is called Bee because when Chloe was little she would always here Naya calling him that and she liked it too. Chloe called Naya, Tana, because it's short for Santana and the name just stuck. They all got up and gathered there things. Mark, Dianna, and the girls went in their car while Lea, Darren and Chris went in Lea's. They were having the reunion at some hotel. When they got there, the paparazzi were nuts trying to gets pictures of the stares. When they got to the room, Caroline attack Heather and Cory who were at the bar talking. Chloe ran as fast as she could to Naya and Kevin that were talking with Ryan. Dianna grabbed Mark's hand and smiled. They both remember the day when they visited the adoption home in search for a little girl to call their own. 3 years later, here they were. Watching the girls socialize with everyone they missed so long. Life couldn't be better.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story :) Every single one had an impact on me. I'm sorry that the story is ending here. I am going through a lot right now and I had no other ideas on what should happen. Keep checking my page because I have other ideas for new stories<strong>

-**Carly **

**Live Laugh Love**


	23. Chapter 23: Author's Note

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter up-date but an Author's Note! I have started a new story called, "Drop Everything Now" which is going to be one-shots of missing scenes from this story! I would appreciate it if ya'll could start to read that story and leave me reviews or message me any ideas that you would want to see!

Thanks everyone

~Carly


End file.
